ARK
by Allendra
Summary: A series of very short chapters, detailing the experiences of Shadow and Maria on the ARK, from Shadow's birth to Maria's death. 1st place winner for Mystery002's Best Sonic Fanfiction of the Year!
1. Birth

**Edit 11/12/12: **Added some sentences.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Birth**

**.**

**.**

She was there when he was born.

Perhaps 'born' wasn't the proper word. He was a scientific creation. The product of countless years of work and research aboard the space colony ARK. He was no less of a miracle, though. And one that meant so much to so many people.

The Professor had told her to stay away, since bringing him into the first phases of life could be rough. But she not to be deterred. She watched through a small window in the door, having brought a chair to stand on, and even then she was on her tip toes. Wide blue eyes took in the scene. And when the scientists were finished, and he was showing signs of life, she raced into the room. Everyone was too happy to care.

The Professor wrapped his arm around her small shoulders, and stared down at the black hedgehog with a mixture of emotions. This was their hope. His hope. A chance to save his granddaughter, Maria. A chance to help millions. This was his dream and he'd finally reached a milestone in accomplishing it.

But a dark cloud hung over his joy. Because he still remembered the promise he had made to Black Doom. But he rationalized that it had been necessary. Without the alien's help, Project Shadow wouldn't have been possible. But the promise still loomed like an impending storm. And the Professor hoped it wouldn't cause too much damage.

He looked on the hedgehog with joy and sadness, with hope and dread, and with pride and shame.

His granddaughter stared up at him with her big, innocent eyes. "He's the Ultimate Life Form, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, he is."

He had created the Ultimate Life Form.

What had he done?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Please review, friends! **


	2. Meeting

**Edit 11/12/12: **Extended it quite a bit. Improved the wording.

**Thanks to COyot3 and Shadlay for reviewing! Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Sonic series**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting**

**.**

**.**

The next day Maria came to watch the Professor have the black hedgehog go through an obstacle course. She was silent as she watched, hands clasped behind her back and rocking on her toes. A big blue ribbon tied back her blonde hair.

As soon as Shadow had gained consciousness, the Professor had been drilling him. Seeing what he was capable of. So far he was everything they had hoped. Strong and fast. Agile and quick-thinking. Yet quiet and reserved. The Professor wondered if that was just the hedgehog's personality, or maybe he would become more social as he grew used to life. He had been programmed with innate intelligence. But even an intelligent being needed experience to function properly.

Once he was finished, the Professor called the hedgehog over to him as he scribbled notes on a pad.

Maria skipped over, asking, "What's his name?"

Her grandfather smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She turned to the hedgehog. "What's your name?"

"Shadow," he replied in a low, gravelly voice, his red eyes appraising her.

"Shadow. That's neat. I'm Maria," she held out her small hand. Shadow took it and they shook. She was just barely taller than the hedgehog. For her age, she should have been taller. But her condition made her grow more slowly than the average child. "Can I play with him?"

The Professor's head jerked up, frowning. "Maria . . . I'm busy with him right now."

"Oh, he needs a break." With that she took Shadow's hand and pulled him behind her as she ran down the hall.

**.**

**.**

As days passed, Maria and Shadow spent more and more time together. It seemed his company made her extremely happy. Happier than her grandfather had ever seen her. He also saw a change in Shadow. He was talking more, and smiling often.

One day the Professor was taking a sample of Shadow's blood and commented, "You and Maria seem to get along well."

"I like her."

"You know . . . she's ill. She has NIDS."

"I know, she told me."

The Professor looked to him. "She did? She must really like you."

"Why is that?"

"She's not ashamed of her condition, but she usually never talks about it. She doesn't want any sympathy, or for people to treat her different."

That seemed to make the hedgehog happy.

"We're hoping to cure her though you," the Professor stated.

"Yes, she said you're going to help a lot of people."

His eyes shone. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**This style of writing is WAY different than my usual, however, I thought it was a good style for this story. Please give me your opinions, comments, suggestions, etc. to help me out here. I am truly interested in them! XD Review for me! **


	3. Their Room

**Edit 11/12/12: **Cut out the whole last half of the chapter because it sucked. Extended the scene and added more details.

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. Thanks Shadlay for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Their Room**

**.**

**.**

"Shadow, where are we?"

"I thought _you _knew."

The two stood in an empty hall, having gone for a walk about the ARK. All of it looked so similar. A dull color scheme dotted with windows.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" she asked.

"Approximately forty-seven minutes," he easily calculated.

She moaned. "No wonder my legs hurt."

Silence stretched between them as they glanced around. Maria looked hopelessly confused, but Shadow's eyes were narrowed as he thought.

"Maybe you could run around and find Grandfather," Maria suggested.

"But then if I get lost, we'll be separated. The ARK is huge."

She winked. "But you're the Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow took her hand, grinning. "I think we should go this way. C'mon."

He led her down halls and around corners, completely focused on the route. Their footsteps echoed around them; Shadow's heavy shoes and Maria's light steps. They went into a corridor that had only one door. Maria slowed before it, pulling the hedgehog to a stop.

"I know I've never been here," she stated. "I wonder what this door is for?"

Shadow shrugged. "I have no idea."

A mischievous smile spread over her face. "How about we find out?"

Shadow studied the door, then turned his gaze to the glowing keypad. "We need a code."

"Oh, that's easy," she replied. She typed in M-A-R-I-A and the door slid open.

They were faced with a large, round room. Empty of furniture, the entire back wall was one giant window. It allowed a spectacular view over the curve of the Earth. The glow from the planet lit the room in a hazy blue, cool and comforting.

"Wow!" Maria gasped, running up to the window. "It's so beautiful!"

Shadow made his way to her side, looking out over the world. "It is."

"I want to go there one day."

"You will."

She smiled at him. "You'll come with me, and we can see the whole planet together."

After awhile they sat down on the soft carpet. Neither spoke, but neither needed to. The whole scene held a feeling of solitude and secrecy. It seemed to be a place where thoughts could be laid open and true feelings could be told without fear of them leaving the room. It was _their _room now.

At that moment, the girl and the Ultimate Life Form realized they wouldn't feel right in the that room without the other.

Maria spoke, "I'm so glad my grandfather created you. I love you, Shadow."

He smiled. "I love you, Maria."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Please review, as reviews make me happy!**


	4. Home Run

**Wow, I got a lot of review! Thanks guys!**

**Here's some review replies:**

**Shadlay: **Haha, thanks! I'm even happier! And thanks for the review!

**LimeGreen: **Thanks, that's a relief. It's how I always pictured things on the ARK, so I'm glad it's believable. Thanks for the review!

**And thank you to Airiko-the-Angel 13, Cassy the Hedgehog, and ChibiRyou200. You guys made me very happy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**CH. 4 Home Run**

After Shadow safely got Maria from the obstacle course, they headed to their room.

It was the circular one they'd found when they were lost; the one that held the breathtaking view of Earth.

They sat by the window, staring out.

"Maria," Shadow said at length, "you could have really been hurt."

She sighed guiltily. "I know. I guess I should've thought twice."

They were quiet again.

"Why would you want to be like me?" he asked.

The question was so unexpected that Maria just stared at him. Then she replied, "You're the Ultimate Life Form. You may not realize yet, but once you go down to Earth you'll see. You're amazing. You can do things we never imagined."

He still stared out the window, but his red eyes sparkled at that.

They fell into silence again, watching the beautiful green and blue planet that was spattered with white.

"Why," Shadow began thoughtfully, "if I was created to help cure you, do I have extraordinary agility, speed, and strength?"

She frowned. "Good point, I don't know. Maybe Grandfather just wanted to make you completely ultimate."

He nodded and stretched his arms, tiredness coming back to him.

She stifled a yawn. "I'm tired, too. Would you carry me to my room?"

He picked her up and hopped to a nearby sofa, dropping her on it.

She smiled, snuggling in the pillows, giving him a 'you're pathetic' look.

Shadow hopped next to her, closing his eyes and grinning. "I'd like someone to carry me to bed, too."

"But you're the Ultimate Life Form," she mumbled.

"That doesn't mean I don't like to get taken care of."

They both slipped off to sleep, curled up on the couch.

* * *

The room Shadow and Maria crept into was large and round, mainly used for tests with Shadow. Because of this, windows lined the walls so researchers could look out.

The hedgehog hurried into the room, holding a baseball and bat.

Maria followed, grinning mischievously. She was now a head taller than her friend. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Alright," Shadow said, taking stance in the imaginary pitcher's mound. "Let's see this swing you brag so much about."

She grabbed the bat, getting in position. "Oh, I am a mean batter."

He winked and quickly pitched.

She swung, clenching her teeth and willing every ounce of herself into the faster pitch. Remarkably, the bat connected.

They watched it sail over their heads and crash through a window.

Stunned silence ensued.

"Shadow!" she gasped. "Why didn't you run and get that?"

"I honestly didn't think you'd hit it."

She clenched her fists. "Just because you're the Ultimate Life Form doesn't mean you can throw pitches I can't hit just because you can because you're you!"

"I didn't follow that, but we have a problem." He pointed to the broken window.

The Professor was glaring out of it.

"Shadow! Maria!" the Professor shouted.

The hedgehog grabbed his friend's hand and ran. He dashed out of the room, down numerous halls, and finally into a storage closet where they both collapsed, laughing.

"We're in so much trouble!" she said.

Shadow shook his head. "No, he loves us too much. Nice job hitting that pitch, by the way. Really, I didn't expect you to."

"I told you I could bat."

He smiled at her. If she didn't have NIDS, he could imagine her playing various sports. She loved to be active. Maybe it was just to defy her condition.

"How long should we stay in here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "At least until dinner."

**Please review!**


	5. The Smell of a Rat

**Wow, I really didn't think you guys would like this story so much. That makes me very happy! Here are a few review replies:**

**Airiko-the-Angel3:** Haha, luckily I've never had a baseball accident. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hissara: **Hmm, well, I didn't even know Maria had NIDS, but then I found that on a few Sonic websites, and on wikipedia and . So I assumed it was a memo I missed. ;) I really don't know which kind, just one that makes her weaker, less stamina. Yeah, we studied Autism in psychology. I hope the person you know is doing well! Welcome to the fanfic and thank you for reviewing!

**Cassy the Hedgehog: **Yep, in very big trouble. XD Thanks for your review!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **Hello, welcome to my fanfic! Thanks for the review!

**ChibiRyou200: **Haha, me too (hit a baseball). Although, I'm rather good at WiiSports. ;) Thank you for the review!

**The Undertaker99999: **Welcome to the story! The Undertaker is endlessly cool. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it last week and things haven't changed.**

**CH. 5 The Smell of a Rat**

"Grandfather, what is _that_?!"

The Professor looked to where she pointed, one of the many cages that littered the animal research room. In that room they experimented with rodents, finding out anything they could. The room was never used for Shadow, although Maria like to tease him by threatening to send him into the animal research center.

The particular cage Maria was pointing to held an ugly black rat. Chemicals that had been injected into it caused I to be three times its normal size, with bugged eyes and large claws.

"Testing went wrong," the Professor stated the obvious.

Maria scrunched up her nose. "Ew. Why do you keep it around?"

"Well . . .we need to find out exactly what went wrong. We're not sure."

She laughed. "Some great scientist you are. 'Night, I love you!"

They hugged and she hurried down the hall just as Shadow emerged from his room, having finished his shower.

"Goodnight, Shadow!" she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, Maria, goodnight."

She went into her room, put on her pajamas, turned off her light, and crawled into bed.

She lay there with her eyes closed, thinking about they day's events. She was just drifting off when she heard a scratching noise.

At first she ignored it, but it persisted. Maria opened her blue eyes, looking around. Then she saw, in the corner, the mutated rat.

She froze, eyes wide. Her body didn't move but her heart was hammering.

The rat sniffed, scurried, sniffed some more, and headed towards the bed.

A scream caught in her throat. It wasn't that she wanted to be silent, she just was so scared she couldn't speak.

The rat climbed onto her bed, its massive body like a black shadow.

Only when its eyes locked on hers did she scream. "_Shadow_!"

Her door burst open and the hedgehog ran forward, having assessed the situation in a split second. He came to the bed and, not even losing momentum, jumped and spun around, kicking the rat into the wall. Shadow landed on the other side of the bed.

The rat scrambled to its feet and made a lunge at the hedgehog, but Shadow hit it with a snapping round house kick, making it hit another wall. The rat didn't get back up.

Maria's eyes were wide with amazement. It dawned on her just then that maybe Shadow's strength, agility, and speed were meant for violence. Maybe there was a lot more to him than the Professor let on. Maybe there was something he hadn't told anyone about, not even her.

Shadow turned to her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "Yes."

It turned out that the rat had broken the lock to its cage and gotten out. Its body was disposed of. The Professor apologized countless times about that, but Maria assured him it was fine. And though she wondered, she didn't ask about Shadow.

**So, guys, I wanted to ask your opinion on something. If you have played Shadow the Hedgehog, you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, I'm still interested in your thoughts! Remember the ARK stage where you are healing researchers with Heal Units for the hero mission, and for the evil mission you're killing GUN soldiers, and it's when GUN invades the ARK? Well, if you have Doom's Eye with you, at one point he'll say, and he says this only once, "All the ARK's defenses and security mean nothing if there's a traitor on the inside." Remember that line? So, what do you make of it? What do you think he means? Every time I hear that line it gives me chills. I thought, since the Commander was a boy on the ARK who saw Black Doom, that he betrayed them. It's just such a coincidence that GUN killed his dear Maria, yet he became a commander for them. That's my thoughts, but I want to hear yours, I'm open to anything! **


	6. Happy Birthday

**Hello! Here's some review replies:**

**ChibiRyou200: **Haha, yes, an epic battle! And Doom's Eye is creepy. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadlay: **Hmm, I do like the idea. I shall use it! Thanks for the review!

**ShadowChaos1000: **Welcome to my fanfic! Thanks for you review!

**And thanks to Dark-Illusion-Detective and Airiko-the-Angel13 for reviewing! Thanks to all of you for your input about the line! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**CH. 6 Happy Birthday**

**A special thanks to Shadlay for suggesting the second half of this chapter!**

It was late one night in Maria's bedroom. She and Shadow were staying up late and watching movies. They sat in an ocean of blankets and pillows, with food all around them.

"This is so much fun!" Maria smiled, eyes shining with excitement.

"It is," the hedgehog agreed, taking a drink.

"We should do this every night!"

He laughed. "I don't think the Professor would like that. But maybe he'll let us in a few weeks."

After a brief moment of silence, she said, "Shadow, will you run with me?"

He looked at her, confused.

"I'm a head taller than you, so soon I'll be too tall for it. I'll ride on your back, and you can just run. Please? I want to feel as free as you."

He wasn't quite sure what she meant in her last sentence, but he assumed it was one of those things she would say he'd discover on Earth.

"Sure," Shadow said.

They walked out into the hall. The ARK was eerily silent and dimly lit. Though not everyone was asleep, those who weren't were quiet for those that were.

Maria hopped on Shadow's back, and he held her legs in place as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt excitement burn inside her.

"Ready?" Shadow asked, grinning and crouching down.

"Yes," she whispered.

Then he shot down the hall. Maria tightened her grip, knowing he wouldn't let her get hurt. As he ran up and down slopes, her stomach twisted, but not in an unpleasant way.

"Whoo-hoo!" she cried.

Shadow smiled.

He sped into a hall and started jumping back and forth between the walls, never losing speed. Maria laughed in excitement.

They worked up to the top floor of the ARK, which was an open space with a glass dome ceiling. They stopped, looking at the stars outside.

Maria buried her face in Shadow's quills. "You're amazing."

"No . . .you are."

Then he took her back.

* * *

Two months in advanced of Maria's birthday, Shadow knew what he wanted to get her.

Once a year a shuttle was sent to the ARK with tons of different supplies, toys, food, clothes, entertainment, etc. Though the ARK was mostly self-sustaining, everything given to them was helpful.

Shadow secretly told the Professor a few things he wanted brought up in the shuttle. The Professor then contacted the base on Earth, as he often did, and requested them.

About a month before the birthday, the supplies came. The Professor made sure to keep what Shadow ordered hidden, and gave it to him privately. Excited, Shadow wrapped the presents and hid them.

On Maria's birthday, everyone was happy. They had the party on the top floor of the ARK with the glass dome.

Maria's eyes shone in the candlelight as everyone sang. She had a huge smile on her face, as if there was no moment in her life when she was happier.

They ate her cookie-cake and played many fun games. They party lasted for hours, and when it was over everyone went off to a happy sleep.

Maria bounded to her room, dribbling her new soccer ball.

Shadow came up beside her. "Did you have fun?"

"It was the best!"

He took her hand. "Come here."

They went into his room and he dug two presents from under his bed. "For you."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

She opened the first and found a globe. But covering the Earth were cut-out magazine pictures of destinations. She saw New York City, the Amazon, Tokyo, the Taj Mahal, Rio de Janeiro, the Pyramids, and so on.

"Wow," she breathed. "They're all so beautiful."

She opened the other present and found a pair of blue roller skates.

"So you can move fast, like me," Shadow said.

Maria jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Then she laughed until she cried.

**Okay, two things:**

**First, on my profile I've added a little section about the do's and don't's of writing a summary for your fanfic. These are little trends I've noticed on this site with people who get a lot of reviews, and those who don't. If you're a new writer or are just curious, check it out! Feedback is appreciated. XD**

**Second, if you guys want to suggest an idea for a chapter, you're more than welcome to. There are a number of reasons why I may not use an idea, and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I'm little scared to encourage this, because I really don't want you guys to be upset if I don't use your idea. But since this fanfic has a very vague plot, there's room for a lot of things to happen. If you want to, you may, I love reader interaction. XD**

**Please review, guys!**


	7. Rock N' Roll All Nite

**Thanks to those of you that commented on my Do's and Don't's of Summaries! Here's yet another chapter. This fanfic has got almost if not as many favorites and author favorites as my Fatal Attraction trilogy, which I never thought it would. Hooray, I'm so happy! Thanks for all you guys' support!**

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **Blah, I hate writer's blocks! (If you don't remember, you said you're going through one. XD Just so you don't think I'm random and crazy!) On my serious books, not fanfics, I'll go through writer's blocks for days! Thanks for the review!

**ChibiRyou200: **Yeah, I thought Shadow must have hardened himself all up after Maria's death, as we only get glimpses of his soft side. I'm glad you like me bringing it out! Thanks for your review!

**Airiko-the-Angel13: **Hmm, me likey! Thanks for the idea and the review!

**Shadowchaos1000: **You know, I already have something similar planned. I guess great minds think alike! However, it's going to be stretched out, and not just one chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**And also thanks to reyrocks and Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion (welcome to my fanfic!) for your reviews!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic!!**

**CH. 7 Rock N' Roll All Nite**

**A special thanks to my sister and Airiko-the-Angel13, whose combined ideas inspired the first half of this chapter! For those about to rock, I salute you! (AC/DC) **

Shadow walked into the round, well-lit room. Colorful rugs sat around simple furniture, and in the center was a piano.

Playing it was Maria. The Professor insisted she practice a musical instrument, he said it was healthy. Since at the time the only one they had was the piano, she chose it.

Her playing was good, and Shadow knew she enjoyed it. Which was why he was puzzled by her frustrated expression.

"You're playing well," he said, stopping by the piano.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

She rolled her blue eyes. "I get tired of playing classics, of playing old stuff."

Shadow grinned. She was never one to dwell in the past.

"I like to play modern music," she continued with a devious look. "I like rock." When he laughed she added, "I can play some songs."

"On the piano?"

"No!" she pointed. "There's a keyboard in that closet."

He sat down beside her. "Well, since you've been practicing the boring songs, let's do something fun."

The Professor was heading down the hall when the sound of extremely loud, guitar-heavy music filled his ears. Frowning, he rounded the corner.

Crowded around an open doorway was a bunch of researchers, all smiling. The Professor got to the front and looked into the room beyond.

The lights were off and flashlights were placed in a circle around Maria and Shadow. The girl was playing the keyboard with the song, and the hedgehog was singing/screaming into a microphone with the words. His voice flowed well with the lyrics, being deeper and a bit gravely. They both wore all black - Shadow had on a leather jacket - and had dark eyeliner around their eyes.

The Professor smiled in amusement. The tow rocked out their little gig, Maria shredding piano, and when the song ended they grinned at each other. Their audience applauded.

"That was fun," Maria said to her friend, and gave the Rock On sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy was, by all means, average. The right height for his age, skinny, and light-skinned. His light brown hair was neatly combed because he liked to present himself well, but he was still as energetic as any child. He was a bit on the quiet side, but did love adventure. He was normal, except for his blue eyes, one was brown and the other was blue.

He was a few years younger than Maria. He loved her like a sister and they always played together.

Until Shadow was born.

Maria still talked to the boy, but it wasn't the same. She and Shadow rarely left each other's side.

The boy was left to play with the few other children on the ARK. Which wasn't bad, as they were his own age. And Maria still cared for him. But he didn't trust Shadow.

Because he'd seen evil.

He saw the black alien speaking to the Professor, the lifeless body of Shadow between them. He couldn't hear them, but he didn't need to.

The black alien floated off the ground, and wore a robe-like garb. He had three eyes and long horns that grew from either side of his head. From baggy sleeves protruded three-fingered hands, and heavy necklaces hung on the thick neck. The alien carried an aura of authority and malice, so thick that the boy thought he could breathe it from where he was hiding, outside the close door, peering through the window. The Professor had a softer voice, so the boy couldn't hear what he was saying. Although the couldn't hear what the alien was saying either, he could still hear the low murmur of his voice. It was unimaginably deep, and seemed to echo inside the throat, as the alien had no mouth.

Panic stricken, the boy raced away to his room. He could never find the courage to tell anyone what he saw. Maybe it was just a nightmare.

But Shadow resembled the black alien.

And the boy knew he wasn't safe.

**I'm still taking suggestions for chapters, so feel free! Also, how did you guys come up with your pen names? I really am curious, as I think it's interesting, but if you don't want to answer, then don't! XD**

**Please review! **


	8. The Power That is Me

**Hi! XD **

**Cassy the Hedgie: **lol Yep, that's the GUN commander. Thanks for the review!

**ShadowChaos1000: **Nope, couldn't forget about that kid! Yeah, some things in that game are a little confusing. My take on it was that he believed Shadow was so evil that he eventually contacted GUN (b/c Black Doom mentioned something about a traitor on the ARK) and Maria ended up being killed in that, but the boy still blamed it on Shadow. Like, if it hadn't been for Shadow, she'd still be alive. And so he saw GUN as a hero for locking up Shadow, and he joined them. That's my theory. Thanks for your review!

**Airiko-the-Angel13: **Very cool (how you got your pen name). And 13 is awesome, because it's Steve Nash's number! Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**ChibiRyou200: **Haha, aw don't change it! (you're pen name, I'm not crazy, lol) If I ever run into you again I won't know who you are! Thanks for your review!

**Hissara: **Haha, lady. That's okay, as we'll keep it a secret! Unless someone else sees your review and decides to spread the word . . .though that seems unlikely. Haha, thanks for the review!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **Aw, I'm sorry. But that's awesome what you did! Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series. I also don't own the title of this chapter, it's from a song in Sonic Heroes. And I also don't own the Combat Units, they were taken from the Shadow the Hedgehog game. However, their name and purpose I made up. Hehe, that was long. XD**

**CH. 8 The Power That is Me**

Shadow and Maria walked down the curving hall together, their footsteps echoing. Shadow now came up to Maria's chest, and she wore a comfortable sweatsuit.

"But it's nearly time for us to sleep," Maria protested, checking her watch. "Why does Grandfather want you to try it out now?"

"You know how he is when he's finished a project, he can't wait to try it out," the hedgehog answered.

The Professor had been working for months on a room he called BSG, or Battle Simulation Ground. Apparently it was to test how well Shadow could defend himself.

"Have you even wondered," Maria began, "why we say 'good-night' when in the ARK there's no difference?"

"Odd. I suppose it's to stay normal. Normal by Earth means, that is."

"Probably."

They came into a square room that was dimly lit. On one wall was a window looking into a large room. By the window were many computers and a few chairs.

The Professor was there, along with a few researchers.

"Maria," the Professor said, "you can go to sleep. You don't need to be here."

She crossed her arms. "If Shadow's staying up, so am I."

The hedgehog nodded. "Likewise."

The Professor sighed, but smiled. "Very well. Now, Shadow, listen. In that room you see there you'll be tested. Some of my experiments, I call them Combat Units, will attack you. Just defend yourself, do whatever feels right. You're not in any real danger, I'll call them off if it gets rough. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Then go on in."

Shadow went through a door into the room. It was large and circular, completely white. He stood in the center, looking about.

Maria watched nervously as the Professor started up the program.

Panels in the BSG room lifted and let out a few of the Combat Units.

They were about as big as Maria, but with circular bodies. Two tendrils sticking from either side acted as arms. For a head was a white triangular mask. They were blue, and looked a bit like Jell-O, except with a neon glow to them.

Shadow realized the head was the weak point, as the bodies seemed to possess little matter.

Shadow jumped up, pushed off the wall, and kicked through one's head. It dissolved in a shower of blue.

He landed on another one and punched through the head. An arm struck at him, but he dodged as he landed on the floor. Then he sprang forward and destroyed it.

The Professor watched silently as Shadow fought. There was no emotion in his face. Maria saw this and frowned.

As more and more Combat Units were sent out, Shadow picked up his speed.

He rolled to the side, jumped up, and ripped a head off. Then he ran up the wall and leaped off into a group of Combat Units. He punched one, kicked another, came straight through one, and brought his heel down on the last.

"Send out the maximum amount," the Professor said flatly.

A researcher frowned. "But-"

"Do it."

Shadow landed and looked to see a stream of Combat Units flood toward him. It was an enormous amount. He crouched low, red eyes locked on his first target.

Maria was about to protest when Shadow attacked. He moved so fast he became a black blur as he shot around the room. The Combat Units were destroyed before they got a chance to react, and they fell in blue rain. Then Shadow landed smoothly and surveyed the scene. He turned to his friends, seeming to question if that was all he had to do.

Maria was still, her mind spinning. She couldn't believe what she'd witnessed.

"Good," the Professor nodded. "Good."

**Hmm, I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out, but oh well. I'll be gone to Oklahoma City for the weekend, so there won't be any quick updates or responses to PM's. **

**Also, I have a bit of writer's block (blah) so any suggestions are welcome! No matter how dumb you think it seems. XD**

**Please review!**


	9. Reflection

**Sorry this a little late! Once again, I've been pretty busy. **

**Cassy the Hedgehog: **Haha, very cool! (how you got your pen name) Thanks for the review!

**Momoko T. Kitsunee: **Yep, I am referring to Team Dark's theme song. It's pretty cool. XD Welcome to my fanfic, and thanks for reviewing!

**Shadowchaos1000: **Aw, thank you very, very much! You made me so incredibly happy! And I love your idea, thanks for sharing it! Thanks for your review!

**Hissara: **Hmm, I do like the idea, I'll have ponder upon it. Thanks for it! And thank you for reviewing!

**Scarabug: **You know, your review got me thinking . . .it gave me some new chapter ideas! Welcome to my story, and thanks for your review!

**And also thanks to Airiko-the-Angel13 and reyrocks for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series**

**CH. 9 Reflection**

**A special thanks to Shadowchaos1000 for the idea for this chapter! And to Scarabug, whose review had made me decide to pursue the theme in the last chapter further! **

Once finished in the Battle Simulation Ground, Shadow met Maria out in the hall. She seemed a little shaken.

"Are you all right?" Shadow asked.

She nodded. " . . . Yeah. Listen, I have to take care of a few things, but I want to talk to you. Meet me in our secret room, okay?"

He frowned. "Okay."

She walked off and he headed down the hall in silence. Rounding a corner, he pulled up short, startled.

A boy was standing there. He had light brown hair and different colored eyes.

"I saw you," the boy said flatly.

Shadow frowned. "Uh . . ."

"I saw you fighting."

"Oh."

"You're powerful. You could kill all of us."

Shadow cocked his head to the side. "Why would I do that?"

The boy just stared at him.

A little irritated, Shadow walked past him.

"How did it feel?" the boy suddenly asked.

Shadow turned, looking at him.

"Was it hard to destroy all those things?" the boy pressed.

"No. It was easy."

The boy nodded, as if satisfied. "You're dangerous."

"Don't tell me what I am!" Shadow snapped.

"You are what you were created."

Suddenly Shadow had shoved the boy against the wall, gripping his shirt collar.

The hedgehog said in a low voice, "What do you think you know about me?"

The boy returned a cold stare. "What do you know about yourself?"

The glare faded from Shadow's red eyes. He let go of the boy and turned, heading off down the hall.

What did he know about himself? Less than he thought. That boy had a point. Why was he created? To help Maria, of course, and others like her. Then why could he do such incredible things? Why did the Professor have him fight the Combat Units? Did it matter if he could defend himself or not?

It wasn't like him to use force, but he still had an adrenaline rush from fighting the Combat Units. And the way Maria had looked at him . . . Had he done something wrong?

Sighing, Shadow headed off to the secret room.

**A little short, I know, but I felt that it ended an idea. I'm still taking suggestions! Please review!**


	10. Comfort

**Sorry this is late. My computer froze up and I unplugged it and then it wouldn't load up again. (sigh) **

**Airiko-the-Angel13: **Aw, I'm very sorry about your Grandma. I'll pray for you and your family. Thanks for the review!

**Shadow the Ultimate: **The boy is the GUN Commander from Shadow the Hedgehog. Welcome to my fanfic! Hehe, cool pen name. Thanks for your review!

**Cassy/IMCA: **Glad you told me, otherwise I'd be like "Who's this person and what happened to Cassy the Hedgehog?" lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadowchaos1000: **Oooo, I really like your idea! Aw, and thankyouthankyouthankyou! Your comment made me very happy! And don't worry, I didn't take it like you were saying I couldn't write. XD Thanks very much for the review!

**Hissara: **Oh, I love to read the Bible! It always makes me happy and I turn to it whenever I have a problem! Don't stop!! Aw, and thank you SO much! Your comment made me very happy! Haha, I don't know how you spelled Doom wrong, but hey, now you are unique, right? Lol XD Thanks for your review!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **Yep, the boy is the Commander. Thanks for your review!

**Daniel E. Cotto: **Hmm, interesting take on that. I always took it as the Commander didn't know who killed Maria, really didn't care, but believed the entire thing was Shadow's fault. And that if it hadn't been for Shadow, GUN wouldn't have been there at all. Who knows? Lol Thank you for reviewing! Oh, and welcome to my fanfic!

**And thanks to reyrocks and ChibiRyou200 ( thanks for the two reviews!) for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series**

**CH. 10 Comfort**

**Inspired by a flashback in Sonic Adventure 2**

After Maria had collected her thoughts, she went to her and Shadow's secret room.

Her socks were silent on the soft carpet as she entered. She passed the furniture to where Shadow was standing at the window-wall, looking out.

Maria came up beside him. They both stood, staring out at the blue and green planet.

"Did I scare you?" Shadow suddenly and softly asked.

She looked at him. "Wh-No. No. Shadow, I have no reason to be afraid of you. I'm just afraid that Grandfather may have created you for more than he's said."

He looked at her. "Would he do that?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

Shadow sighed, looking back out at the Earth.

She knelt down to be at eye-level with him, taking his gloved hand. He looked back at her.

She said slowly, "It doesn't matter what you were created for. All that matters is that you're here now, with me, and you're my best friend. We won't think about the past; we won't think about the future. All that matters is now. In life you don't know when your last tomorrow will be, so you have to put all your heart into today."

The hedgehog couldn't help but smile. But then it dropped as quickly as it came. "I know the Professor doesn't seem like this type, but . . . What if I was created for something really bad?"

His red eyes seemed pleading, hoping that she could calm his fears.

Maria put her hand on his cheek. "You're still good. Nothing will change that."

His smile returned, brighter this time. They hugged. Then, together, they headed off to their rooms.

**Sorry this is also short, but I wanted to continue this theme for one more chapter, and I loved the tone so I didn't want to split it in two. Those of you that have given me ideas, I will get to them (don't worry!). I just had to have this chapter, though. XD Please review!**


	11. Pride and Prejudice

**It just occurred to me that I asked you guys how you got your pen names, but I don't think I told you how I got mine. Did I? If I didn't, please tell me and I'll be sure to share!!**

**Well, this chapter is a product of me wanting to make a lighter one(the last few were pretty dark), my English class studying Pride and Prejudice, and I was adding quotes to my quotes notebook. Sorry about its randomness.**

**Airiko-the-Angel13: **Urwelcome, and I hope things are going good! Thanks for the review!

**Reyrocks: **I must say, that even though your reviews are short and simple, they never cease to make me smile! Thanks for sending me a review to brighten my day!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **Shadow truly is complex, I think he's the deepest one in all the games. Which I love complex characters! Which, most of the time, are antiheroes. Hooray for them! Lol Thanks for the review!

**Shadowchaos1000: **Hmm, I do like that idea you PM'd me. It could go along with your "Prophet's Song" one. I'll see if there's a way I can fit them in. Well, XD is a sideways smiley face. The X are happy anime-style eyes, and the D is a big happy mouth! XD Haha, I know how you feel when you have no idea what something means that everyone is using. I was so confused about what AU stood for, until I saw someone spell it out in their fic. God bless them, haha! Thanks for the review!

**Hissara: **Haha, I like Shadouge too, but oddly I also like RougexKnuckles. When I see people do a ShadowXMaria one, I'm neutral on that. I don't care either way. But I'm not going to make this one one. Haha, one one. XD Well, while your out religion hunting, if this is of any help, I'm a Christian and God has done so much in my life that I'm convinced he exists. My little cousin was in an accident that should have killed him, but he was absolutely unscratched, and he said he saw angels save him. If you call on God, he'll come. Gasp! I LOVE your idea! I'm definitely going to incorporate it into the Halloween chapter I have planned! Thanks for it! And thanks for the review!

**ChibiRyou200: **Thank you! I love this side of Shadow, it's what makes him so complex. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks Cassy the Hedgehog and Speedyandspamalot1 (welcome!) for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Nopes, I don't own it. I also don't own Pride and Prejudice, or some of the quotes you will read.**

**CH. 11 Pride and Prejudice**

Shadow and Maria were in her room, looking through a few boxes of supplies the shuttle from Earth had brought for them. The rest had gone into the hands of others who had requested things.

Shadow picked up a soccer ball, rolling it around on the floor. "Good, we needed a new one."

Maria nodded and reached deep into the box. She pulled out a book titled _Pride and Prejudice._

"Hooray!" she smiled. "I've been waiting for this."

The hedgehog made a face. "The cover is very pink."

She flipped through the pages. "This is a romance story."

"I didn't think you were interested in such things."

"Every girl is to a certain extent. Listen, _'In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.'_".

"That sounds very sophisticated for you."

"I can understand it . . . I don't think this girl loves him back."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Dramatic. What does she say?"

" '_I might as well inquire why with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you like me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character?'_"

"He did?"

Her blue eyes scanned the page. "Yep, he was talking about the inferiority of her birth and such."

" . . . Does she turn him down?"

"I think so, _'the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and you selfish disdain for the feelings of others,' _blah blah blah, _'you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.'_"

Shadow laughed. "She sure told him. What is love, anyway?"

Maria looked up at him, startled.

"How do you describe it?" he pressed.

"Well . . .unconditional love is when you can overlook someone's faults and all their imperfections, when you always want them to be happy and will do anything for them, and when you can't imagine life without them."

"Like you and me."

"Exactly."

Shadow sighed. "That's kind of complicated. It's another one of life's mysteries."

She smiled. "Like why is it when things get wet they get darker, even though water is clear? And if I succeed at failing, does that make me a success?"

He grinned. "Well, then, if one synchronized swimmer drowns, do the rest have to drown, too?"

She laughed. "Where'd you get that?"

"I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I'm brilliant."

She laughed some more. "Nice! Speaking of sayings . . ." her laughter stopped, "remember this one: Life isn't about waiting out the storms, it's about learning to dance in the rain."

Shadow gazed at her, smiling. "I'll remember."

**I'm set for another few chapters, but if you have ideas, share them!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: On the night of October the 30th, I will post an extra special chapter for the holiday, a Halloween one. In my Zelda fanfic, I had a Halloween chapter, and I enjoyed writing it so much that I knew I had to make one for this (not the same one, of course XD )! Conveniently Halloween happened to be soon. Mark your calendars! ;)**

**Please review!**

**Oh, one more thing. The quote about synchronized swimmers was taken from someone's signature on deviant . Unfortunately, I don't remember who it was. So, if you ever quote that somewhere, make sure to give them credit!**


	12. Sick

**Here's the twelfth chapter! I can't believe I didn't tell you guys how I got my pen name! That was ages ago and it just slipped my mind! Embarrassing. Anyway, Allendra is the name of my main female character in a series of books (not fanfics) that I'm writing and I hope to get published someday! So if you read a book with a character named Allendra in it, I have succeeded!**

**Airiko-the-Angel 13: **Ooo, you are a member? Sadly, I'm not, but I go there often. Do you post drawings? If so, I shall have to admire them. XD No, I haven't read your fanfic, but I remember seeing it on here and thinking 'that sounds funny, I'll have to check it out' . . .and I forgot. I'll have to read it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hissara: **Don't worry I love long reviews! I have a few reviewers in another fanfic I recently finished whose reviews were longer than the epilogue. Well . . .maybe not, but close! XD Yeah, I like bad guys who have reasons for being evil. Just the whole 'he's evil because he's evil' is dumb. I'm glad you were cured of whatever it was. Germs, I believe, are evil because they're evil, haha. XD And I'd be happy to help you out on your story in any way I can! Thanks for reviewing!

**ChibiRyou200: **Yep, you are sly and observant! It will appear later. XD Oddly enough, I threw that in at the end and suddenly realized I could do a lot with it. Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to Dark-Illusion-Detective, reyrocks, Shadowchaos1000, and Cassy the Hedgehog for reviewing! **

**I'm glad you guys liked my dance in the rain quote, I believe it was anonymous. XD Though, not mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series**

**CH. 12 Sick**

**A special thanks to Shadowchaos1000 for giving me the idea for this chapter!**

Shadow burst into the medical room, heart pounding. He quickly took in a crowd of doctors, getting out supplies and taking notes, all speaking quickly to each other. They were gathered around a bed. The Professor stood just outside the group, face tight in worry.

"Professor," Shadow said.

The man turned to him. "Shadow, it's . . . Maria had become ill."

"What?! How?"

"Something carried up from the supply shuttle. And in her condition . . ."

Shadow quickly shoved through the doctors, coming to the bed. Maria was on it. Her face was pale and sweaty, and her eyes had dark circles under them. She smiled weakly when she saw him.

"Hi, Shadow." Her voice was soft.

"Maria, you're going to be okay."

One of the doctors started speaking to the Professor.

Shadow reached up and held her hand.

"I love you," she said.

Shadow felt a pain in his heart. He bit his lip.

"Shadow," the Professor said.

"I'll be back," the hedgehog whispered to her. Then he went over to the Professor. "What's wrong with her?"

The Professor sighed, eyes watery. "The doctors said it's polio. For her, it's fatal. She won't last long."

Shadow's eyes were wide. "But . . .don't we have medication against it?"

"Yes, but by the time it's prepared and given and affects her . . .it'll be too late."

Shadow stood in shock, unable to let the words sink in.

"But," the Professor said, "For awhile I've been working on a healing device, a Heal Unit, but it's not finished. However, it can cure something like this."

Shadow gasped. "Then why isn't it here already?!"

"It's on the opposite side of the ARK."

Silence.

"I have a team working on it over there," the Professor explained.

Shadow was frozen. His legs felt weak.

A doctor said, "Professor . . .she has less than ten minutes."

The Professor leaned close to the hedgehog. "If I showed you on a map where it was . . .could you get it?"

Shadow's head jerked up. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to."

"Come."

They hurried out of the room, down the hall, and into another room. The Professor took out a map from a desk and pointed to the lab. "There."

Shadow's eyes roamed the route. "I can remember it."

The Professor paused and said, seemingly to himself," I don't think you can make it."

"I will."

The Professor suddenly raced from the room. After a pause, the hedgehog followed.

They went into his lab, and into a smaller room within. Unlocking a metal box that was in anther box, the Professor held up a glowing red jewel.

Shadow frowned. He could feel power radiating from it.

"Take it," the Professor said. "You may need it. It's no the real thing . . .but similar - the properties - well, you don't know. You can, well maybe can't - we've never tested you - but . . .use it if you have to."

Shadow slowly took it, sticking it into his shoe. He had no idea what the Professor was talking about.

They ran back to the medical room.

"She has less than five minutes," a doctor said.

"Maria, I'm going to save you," Shadow said. "I'm going to get a Heal Unit."

She smiled at him from the bed. "If you don't make it, it's okay. I'll always love you."

The hedgehog felt his eyes burning with tears and said, "I will be back in time."

Shadow went into the hall and crouched down, both hands on the ground. One of the doctors was telling everyone to clear the halls through the intercom system.

Shadow looked one last time through the open door, at Maria, and then turned back to the hall before him.

And he ran.

He went at a speed he'd never achieved before. Everything was a blur around him, but he took it all quickly in with heightened sight. He was vaguely aware that his passing caused layers to be torn off the walls, and open doors to be ripped from their hinges. He was leaving a trail of destruction.

He sped down halls and shot up stairs, practically flying. With an abrupt but graceful halt, he was in the other lab.

He jogged to a container and broke the lock, taking out a Heal Unit. It was oval and shone blue-white.

Shadow glanced at a clock. He had two minutes.

He took off again, dodging all the rubble he'd created. He became aware he wouldn't make it in time, and it hurt.

Then he felt the energy in his shoe. He pulled out the emerald as he ran. An emerald filled with chaos.

He had no idea what he was thinking, but somehow he _knew _what to do. He could feel it inside him. The emerald was filled with chaos. But he could control it.

His grip on it tightened as he let the power flow into him. It felt so normal, so natural.

He growled, "_Chaos Control!_"

He didn't stop moving; everything else did. He rushed past the destruction, and it moved in slow motion. He saw people through doorways standing like statues.

He came to the medical room. As he raced inside the doorway cracked. He stopped and released his hold on the chaos.

The doctors jumped, startled.

"Shadow!" the Professor gasped.

The hedgehog threw the Heal Unit to him. The Professor raced over to Maria and surprised them all by smashing it on her.

Whatever substance in was made from quickly soaked into her. Almost immediately her color returned and her breathing evened out.

The doctors sighed with relief and started clapping. Some even sat down to relieve the effect of their previous stress.

The Professor walked past Shadow, patting his shoulder, but also taking the emerald and hiding it in his coat pocket. Then he sat down and covered his face, laughing until cried.

Maria looked at Shadow and smiled. She said softly, to him, "Thank you."

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

**Still taking ideas, and don't forget next week the Halloween chapter will be posted on October 30****th****. You can read it then, or wait to read it on Halloween, depending on your plans. XD **

**Please review, friends!**

**Oh, and I didn't put this in the disclaimer at the start of the chapter because I didn't want to foreshadow anything, but the Heal Units are not mine, they're from the Shadow the Hedgehog game. Those things have power! In the game, Maria said, "The heal unit is Grandfather's greatest invention!" XD Just thought you'd want to know. And the fake Chaos Emerald was inspired by one Tails created in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. **


	13. Halloween

**Here's the holiday-themed chapter! Glad you guys liked my Chaos Control idea!**

**Cassy the Hedgehog: **Dark-Illusion-Detective also hugged a Shadow plushie. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **Cassy the Hedgehog also hugged a Shadow plushie. XD I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

**Shadowchaos1000: **Hmm, good idea! It will be awhile until I bring the boy back, though. Thanks for your review!

**CleverPhoenix: **Welcome to my fanfic! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kimyco: **Glad you liked it! Hehe, your pen name reminds me of Kimiko. Welcome to my story, and thanks for reviewing!

**Hissara: **Whoa, creepy rhyme. Awesome Halloween costume idea! Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to ChibiRyou200, reyrocks, and Airiko-the-Angel13 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it last week, and I still don't**

**CH. 13 Halloween**

**A special thanks to Hissara for a suggestion I integrated into this chapter! **

It was Halloween.

Almost everyone had decorated. Mock spider webs covered labs, pumpkins sat on desks, sheet ghosts floated outside of doors, and everyone wore a costume.

For the ARK, holidays were a time when they could all come together. It strengthened their unity. And Halloween was especially fun.

When it became 'night' for them, they would all dress up and go into rooms, labs, storage spaces, and other places. If a door had a decoration on it, it was fair game. The few children, teenagers, and even some adults would go trick-or-treating from door to door. The adults that stayed in the rooms still had equal fun; they'd find a way to scare people or would make-over the room in a haunted fashion. It would be a night of fear and fun.

Shadow waited patiently in Maria's room as she got dressed in the bathroom. He was dressed as a pirate, with a belt and sword, gaudy rings, and a red bandana tied around his forehead.

Maria skipped out, smiling widely. She wore tattered and bloody clothes and had blood and bruise make-up on her face.

"I'm dead!" she said enthusiastically.

"You look . . .well, good in a scary way."

She winked. "You look like a swashbuckler."

"Yo-ho."

They waited about ten more minutes until it was time to start. They headed from door to door, collecting candy.

They did this for a good hour, enjoying themselves, until they turned down a dark hall.

After a moment of silence, Shadow said, "Oops, wrong turn."

She grabbed his arm when he started to head back. "No, wait. Maybe there's someone down there."

Shadow looked into the dark, unconvinced. "No . . .there's no lights. And no one would go further down."

"Well, let's explore a little. It'll be scary!"

He stared at her, wide-eyed. "Maria, what if we get lost?"

"Oh, we won't," she said, as if it was obvious. "We'll take the right turn down there, go around, and be back in the hall we came from."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Shadow still seemed unenthusiastic.

Maria hugged him. "Don't be scared, Shadie."

He gave her an annoyed look. "Okay, fine, whatever. Let's go."

They headed down the hall. Their footsteps echoed into the suffocating blackness.

"Isn't this creepy?" she whispered.

Shadow nodded, on edge. It was just _too _silent. He scolded himself for being an Ultimate Sissy, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

They made the right turn and went further down. It became even darker. They silence was tight . . .until it was broken by a thump behind them.

They whirled around, their breath trapped in their lungs.

But there was nothing to see.

"Must be someone glancing down here," Shadow said softly. "Or someone dropped something large in the other hall."

" . . . Yeah. Let's go."

They turned and began walking again, but so close that they rubbed against each other.

There was a creaking ahead of them and they saw an open door.

"That's odd," Maria breathed.

Shadow glanced behind them again, uneasy. They went over to the room.

Shadow looked in first, trying to keep Maria behind him. It was a storage room, the boxes just darker shadows. But something was on the floor.

Maria's shaking hand grabbed the hedgehog's. "What is that?"

Shadow leaned forward, struggling to see. He took a step closer, then jumped back.

"It's a person!" Shadow gasped. He let go of her hand and edged closer.

It was the body of a woman, and it was bloody.

"She's dead," Shadow said hoarsely.

"Let's get out of here!" Maria whimpered. "I'm scared!"

Shadow grabbed her hand. He pulled her along as he ran around the nearby turn, and stopped short. Maria's scream got caught in her throat.

From the ceiling hung another dead body, a man's. It was hanging by a cord around its neck. Even in the darkness, blood was apparent on it, and it dripped to a puddle on the floor.

Maria paled, panting. She stumbled back.

Shadow wrapped his arm securely around her and practically dragged her back they way they'd came.

But when they got past the open door with the dead woman, a man stepped from a room further down.

The two stopped.

The man held up a hatchet, and began walking towards them.

Maria fell to her knees, her blue eyes impossibly wide. Shadow's heart pounded hard in his chest.

"Shadow," she said, her voice barely audible.

The man laughed darkly.

Shadow let go of her and dashed forward. The man swung, but Shadow dodged, took the hatchet, and slammed the handle into the back of the man's head. He collapsed.

Shadow dropped the hatchet and ran back to Maria as her scream finally came out.

He wrapped his arms around her, but also felt weak. They sat together, hugging.

Maria's scream brought a lot of people around the corner. And when they saw the unconscious man and hatchet, they screamed, too.

The man's name was John Clawson, he'd been at the ARK for two years. He had had trouble adapting, and it was worse when his ideas were turned down and his girlfriend broke up with him. That night he killed her, her boyfriend, and was about to kill two witnesses.

The Professor sent a message to Earth, and the police were there to arrest John when he was sent down in a capsule.

Maria and Shadow were both shaken, but recovered. They were allowed to stay in the same room and do nothing. They got lots of presents and people donated candy. Because of this, they decided to milk the situation for a few more days.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Still taking suggestions! **

**Have a happy Halloween and please review!**


	14. Breakfast

**Sorry this is a little late, but I still hadn't come up with a chapter until the day I was suppose to post, and then finally a few ideas that had been bouncing in my head fell together. And then I didn't have time to type it, so it's late. XD Granted, I had ideas of my own and ones you guys have given me, but I just couldn't decide what I wanted at this stage in the story. But I'm rather pleased with how this turned out!**

**ChibiRyou200: **Hehe, glad you liked Shadie! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadlay: **Ah, I remember the Biolizard very well. Hated that thing. Like the idea! Thanks for the review!

**Shadowchaos1000: **Hey, are you still posting your fanfic? It's been awhile, I think. Thanks for your review!

**Airiko-the-Angel13: **Awesome idea! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **15/10?!!! Sweet! Thanks bunches! XD Ooo, I like this thought process. Are you saying that Clawson was the one who was _blamed _or the one who actually kills her? Thanks for the review!

**Hissara: **Did you get my PM? Just checking. XD Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series, or the song **_**Breakfast **_**by the Newsboys.**

**CH. 14 Breakfast**

**A special thanks to Airiko-the-Angel13, who's idea helped me create the second half of this chapter!**

The kitchen near the Professor's room was larger and white. It had a wide array of food and two of nearly every appliance to keep up with all the people. Similar kitchens were scattered throughout the ARK.

Maria and Shadow had gone into the kitchen before most were awake to make the Professor breakfast as a surprise.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" the hedgehog asked, peeling an egg to add to his pile.

She rolled her blue eyes. "Of course! I can cook."

Shadow sighed, getting some fruits.

She hummed a tune as she cooked the sausage. Then she went over to butter the toast.

"At least he'll like this," she said. "He's always working so hard."

"I agree."

"And if-" She stopped, frowning. "I smell smoke."

They both turned to the oven where the sausage was engulfed in flames.

Shadow had gotten a cup and was filling it with water before the scream could leave her mouth.

He stood there, tapping his foot impatiently as the water slowly filled up the cup. His tapping was so fast it sounded like a drum roll.

The smoke alarm started going off. Shadow dumped the water into the flames as Maria began throwing ice.

The fire was still there and Shadow yanked a water jug from the fridge, ripped the side open, and dumped it on the oven.

At last the fire went out, and he grabbed her hand as they raced away from the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They did get in trouble for the incident, but not much. The Professor especially thought it was hilarious, and wouldn't let them live it down.

Later that week it was the Professor's birthday. The entire ARK celebrated. There was food, presents, games, and a talent show.

There were acts such as juggling, singing, instrument playing, dancing, origami, and walking in a handstand. Maria and Shadow entered, playing a rock song like they had done a long time ago.

The Professor watched with a smile as they played, the two taking turns singing.

"_Breakfast-clubbers say the motto_

_That he taught us to repeat_

_You will lose it in your gym class_

_If you wait 'til noon to eat."_

Their was laughter, everyone still remembering quite clearly the breakfast incident, and how the Professor kept making fun of them because of it.

The two jumped up and down during the chorus, singing:

"_When the toast is burnin'_

_All the milk has turned in_

_Captain Crunch is waving farewell_

_When the big one finds you_

_May this song remind you_

_That they don't serve breakfast in Hell."_

The Professor broke into a wide smile. He had forgotten how much he loved him.

By the end of the song everyone was dancing and singing with them. And Shadow and Maria felt they had redeemed themselves.

**By the way, **_**Breakfast **_**is a really fantastic song! It has a lot of energy and humor, but is also deep. I heard it when I went to a Newsboys concert with my friends, and instantly got it on my ipod. You guys should definitely listen to it, there's plenty of websites you can go to to play music. **

**Please review!**


	15. Prototype

**This is rather short and simple, but I didn't have much time and this gave me the opportunity to address some of Shadow's thoughts on things. **

**Shadowchaos1000: **Aw, that sucks! I haven't gotten a chance to read your new one, but once I do I will! I didn't even know you'd posted one, because I don't get a lot of chances to get on fan to just look around. XD And yes, I did like your drama island one! Honest review? Let's see . . .your style was consistent (that's a good thing XD), you showed a good understanding of the characters, it could use a little more descriptions, and considering how old you are you write exceptionally well. I look forward to increasingly better fanfics from you! Thanks for reviewing mine!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **I'm glad you liked it! It just wrote itself. XD Great idea about Clawson! That opens up tons of new plot opportunities! Thanks for the review!

**Kat3e: **Another Newsboys fan! Hi! Nope, I haven't heard that song, I'll have to listen to it sometime. You've reviewed for me before, haven't you? I know I recognize your pen name. XD Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to reyrocks, Mokyn, and ShadowTHROCKS for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series, of course. XD**

**CH. 15 Prototype**

Shadow let Maria lead him down a dark hall, unused for awhile.

"Where are we going?" he asked again, looking up at her. He was now level with her stomach.

"It's a surprise," she repeated. "Grandfather won't show you so I will."

Shadow frowned. It seemed the Professor didn't tell him much.

When Maria had gotten polio, and had nearly died, he'd been given an emerald filled with chaos. One he used to warp time and space. How, he still had no clue. But the Professor hadn't mentioned it before and hadn't since. Shadow wondered what it was, and why it was a secret.

He also wondered the real reason he'd been created. To help Maria, yes, but why else? Shadow _knew _there was another reason. And he assumed it was one only the Professor knew about.

For now it seemed he wouldn't get any answers. He was reminded of what Maria had said: "Life isn't about waiting out the storms, it's about learning to dance in the rain."

At last they came to a door and went through into a big, circular room. In the exact center was a huge lizard-like being with some sort of machine strapped to its back.

"Whoa," Shadow gasped, stopping short. "What _is _that?"

She laughed. "Grandfather calls it the Biolizard. It's a prototype."

"For what?"

"You, silly."

"Me?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"It's repulsive."

She nodded. "I'm not sure how Grandfather got from it to you."

"Why is it kept around?"

She laughed. "Every once in awhile Grandfather compares its data to yours."

Shadow made a disgusted face. It was so . . .unlike him. He didn't like it on the ARK, and he hoped to never see it again.

**Obviously Shadow doesn't get that wish, does he? As usual, I'm taking suggestions, and please review!**


	16. STR1

**Sorry this is so late, I've had a lot of computer difficulties. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it!!**

**Kat3e: **Hmm, must have. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Airiko-the-Angel13: **I know! Poor Shadow. 8( Thanks for the review!

**Hissara: **Haha, that's fine, I always enjoy your reviews! Thanks for this one!

**And thanks to Cassy the Hedgehog, reyrocks, Dark-Illusion-Detective, Shade, anime2videogames, Shadowchaos1000, and ChibiRyou200 for your reviews! **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention by Shadlay suggested the Biolizard in the last chapter! Thanks Shadlay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series, but R1 belongs to me! XD**

**CH. 16 STR1**

The Professor studied his creation in the Battle Simulation Ground, the large, round, white room where Shadow had fought the Combat Units.

Before him was a robot. About Shadow's height, it was silver and shaped in a humanoid way with a sleek, polished body. Two yellow eyes stared blankly ahead.

The Professor called it the Shadow Test Robot Version 1. STR1 was painted on its side, but he called it R1 for short. It was made to test Shadow's fighting skills. Not his speed and agility, as the Combat Units had done, but his actual proficiency in physical combat. This Shadow had never been tested on before, never been spoken to about. But it should come naturally . . . just like Chaos Control had.

The Professor stretched his back. It was late and he was tired. Tomorrow he would test Shadow with it. When he had told the hedgehog and Maria about it, they were curious. So was he.

He left the Battle Simulation Ground and headed to bed.

Shadow and Maria watched from their hiding place as the Professor left. Then they snuck into the BSG room.

"Wow," Maria said, turning the lights on dim to see the robot. "It's fancy-looking."

Shadow laughed. "Yes, it's impressive."

She patted its head. "And Shadow-sized."

The hedgehog ignored the comment, circling STR1. It fascinated him. How hard would it be to fight?

Connected to the BSG room was a small, square room with a window to observe the action. There were many computers and a few chairs.

The boy stood in it, hidden in the shadows. He watched the pair silently.

He hoped R1 would hurt Shadow. He hoped it would kill him.

The boy saw a small remote by a computer screen. He went up to it, and saw the label STR1. There were two buttons: on and off.

The boy grinned darkly. He picked it up and clicked "on".

R1's eyes flickered a bright yellow as it straightened. Shadow and Maria backed up.

"Uh-oh," she said. "I didn't touch it."

"Neither did I."

R1 looked to Shadow. "Enemy sighted."

The hedgehog pushed Maria towards the wall. "Stay back."

She ran to the wall and pressed herself against it. How did the robot turn on?

Shadow shifted into a crouch, his red eyes locked on STR1.

The boy softly laughed.

R1 made a swift punch at Shadow. He yanked his head back and then kicked the robot's side. It was hard and solid.

R1 stumbled and spun around, snapping a kick that threw the hedgehog back. HE got his feet to the ground and put one hand down to help stop him from sliding.

R1 charged forward, punching. Shadow ducked and blocked, each of their moves fast and hard. The sound of the blows echoed in the room.

R1 gripped Shadow's wrist and hurled him into the wall above Maria.

The hedgehog cracked into it, grunting. Then he fell out. Maria caught him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded and then twisted out of her arms, braced his back against the wall, and raised his feet to stop R1 as it crashed into him.

Maria flattened herself against the wall, eyes wide.

Shadow groaned with the effort. He saw the robot reach forward.

Maria felt her stomach drop as white blurred by her. With a sudden stop she was on the other side of the room, Shadow holding her securely. R1's fist was smashed into the wall where they had been.

The boy had stopped laughing.

Maria had almost gotten hurt, and he didn't want that. He picked up the remote and clicked "off".

Nothing happened.

STR1 raced forward. Shadow ran to meet it. He jumped up and spun two kicks into its head, throwing it back.

The boy frantically pounded on the button, but it wouldn't work. He dropped the remote and ran out.

As Shadow and the robot fought, Maria ran towards the door. She got to it, heart hammering, and opened it. "Shadow!"

The hedgehog saw her and started to run, when two steely arms locked around his waist.

"You cannot escape," R1 said.

Shadow dropped to a crouch and reached between his legs, grabbing R1's ankle. He yanked up on it.

The robot fell to the ground, letting go. Shadow raced forward to the open door.

He was almost there when the robot slammed into him from behind. They both went flying into the hall, barely missing Maria, and crashed into the wall.

Shadow felt blood run down the side of his face as he tried to shove away from the wall. R1 kept him pinned.

Maria grabbed a slab of metal that had broken from the wall, and knocked it into the back of STR1's head.

The robot slowly turned to look at her.

Shadow brought his heel up and kicked R1's chin. It stumbled away.

The hedgehog took advantage of this and tackled it. He grabbed a sharp piece of metal and drove it straight through R1's neck.

The head rolled away, its eyes dark. The body went limp.

Maria stood there for a moment, making sure it was dead. Then she kneeled by the panting Shadow.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

The Professor ran up with the boy leading him.

"Shadow stopped it," Maria said, standing.

The Professor embraced her. "I'm glad you're okay." He motioned to the boy. "He said he heard fighting in the Battle Simulation Ground and came to get me."

Shadow stood. "Something was wrong with the robot. It was malevolent, Professor."

"I'll look into it. You're bleeding, let's have you checked out."

The Professor kept STR1's body to study and to fix. Maria protested strongly against it, but he said there was nothing to worry about.

Maria decided the Professor's downfall was that he never knew when to stop.

* * *

The boy was walking glumly by a storage room, when a man peeked out. He had brown hair and was wearing a dark blue uniform.

"Boy," he said. "Come here."

The boy walked over. " . . .Yes?"

"Listen, I have to head back to Earth in a few minutes, I snuck up in a stealth shuttle, but can I ask you a few things? A man named John Clawson was imprisoned because of murders here. But he said that a Project Shadow was very dangerous. Is this true?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, he isn't safe."

"Okay, thanks. Let's keep this secret, alright? You can be our secret agent."

The boy liked that. "Okay."

"See you, kid."

The man turned to go back into the room. As he did, the boy saw, on the back of the man's uniform, the label GUN.

**Please review!!!XD Oh, and I'm still and always taking suggestions!**


	17. When A Stranger Calls

**So . . . I got 100 reviews! HOORAY! XD Wow, I really can't believe it. When I first started this I had no idea it would get more reviews than any of my others, or get this involved with a storyline. Thank you guys for your constant support! **

**Well, I was all excited to write this chapter, as it continues off the plot of the last one, but once I read back over it I thought it seems a little simple. But even if it does, this chapter sets in motion a lot of events. It's important!**

**Airiko-the-Angel13: **Haha, don't we always love to torture our favorite characters? Thanks for the review!

**Kat3e: **Hooray! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **I'm glad you liked it! It was really fun to write. Thanks for your review!

**Shadowchaos1000: **Wow, that is like your idea, isn't it? No, actually I have another chapter planned for your idea that'll come up later. Haha, weird coincidence. I needed a way for R1 to turn on, and by picking the boy I realized I could add more in the chapter. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**aquablade: **Haha, I expected something like that from you. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to Hissara and Cassy the Hedgehog for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, or the title of this chapter, which this chapter has nothing to do with, so don't be confused!**

**CH 17 When A Stranger Calls**

The next day Maria was walking down the hall to her grandfather's lab. It was late, but she had to talk to him. She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail and had thrown on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

As she neared the door, face set, she heard the Professor talking angrily.

Maria paused, frowning. The door was slightly open and she peeked through.

She could see the Professor, standing with his back to her, talking on the phone.

"No!" he was shouting. "You can't- . . . no, not now. We're making enormous progress. . . Yes. . . Okay."

She frowned. Who was he talking to?'

Suddenly his fist clenched. "I don't care what he said! That man was a murderer! . . . He saved my granddaughter's life and probably many others! How dare you-Don't interrupt me! . . . Do you realize you have no reason to doubt my work except through the word of a vengeful _killer_?!"

There was a long pause. Maria realized John Clawson must have said something. She rolled her blue eyes. "Vengeful" was the right word. After he'd killed his ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend, he went after two witnesses: her and Shadow. But, of course, he was no match for the hedgehog.

The memory still frightened her, though. Clawson's dark silhouette, holding the bloody hatchet . . .what if he had sprung on them while their backs were turned?

The Professor relaxed. "Okay. . . Of course. . . Always a pleasure to speak to you . . . Goodbye."

He sighed, hanging up the phone, and leaned against the white counter.

Maria walked in. "Hi! Is something wrong?"

He shrugged, shook his head, but said anyway, "GUN called."

She was stunned. "GUN?"

"Yes, apparently Mr. Clawson is trying to turn them against us. He's just saying stuff."

"About Shadow?"

He nodded.

She rolled her eyes. "Shadow is perfectly safe, they have no reason to be suspicious of him, right?"

She didn't like the fact he didn't answer immediately.

"No reason," he quietly agreed. "He's safe."

Maria crossed her arms, glancing to the side. "Speaking of which, I'm worried about you rebuilding STR1."

He chuckled. "There's no risk, Maria, I have it under control."

"You didn't the first time."

"It's obvious what went wrong; I didn't give R1 any restraints. I wanted it to be purely focused on a target, and that was too dangerous. I'll get it right." He held up R1's remote. "Good thing I didn't try to use this, turns out the "off" button doesn't work. The wire was bad."

She sighed. "Grandfather, this is _not _making me fell better! It didn't work out, let's just stop!"

He softened. "I don't want you upset. I'll consider it, okay?"

She smiled, relieved. "Okay."

**Any further dealings with John Clawson are inspired by a suggestion from Dark-Illusion-Detective. Thanks!!!!**

**Just curious, how did you guys get hooked on Sonic? Still taking suggestions and please review!!**


	18. Christmas

**Thanks for sharing your stories, guys, I'll share mine later, but I'm in a rush right now! XD**

**Thanks Cassy the Hedgehog, Shadowchaos1000, anime2videogames, Dark-Illusion-Detective, Shadlay, aquablade, ShadowtheHedgehog7(thanks for ALL the reviews!), ChibiRyou200, Sinbad the hedgie, Airiko-the-Angel13, anteatermaster7793 for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, or the song Christmas shoes, which is by Bob Carlisle, and a new version by Newsong. I do own CC, though. **

**CH. 18 Christmas**

Christmas in the ARK was always a big deal.

The celebration took place in the top story of the ARK, in the huge room with a dome ceiling. In the exact center was an enormous Christmas tree. Shadow always helped with the top decorations. Surrounding the tree was an uncountable number of presents. Lining the room was food and decorations.

Early on Christmas day, the Professor called Maria and Shadow to his lab.

"Come with me," he said, smiling warmly. "I have a surprise."

"What is it?" Maria asked as they went down the hall.

"A project I've been working on. I call them Climate Control rooms. I only have one done, especially for you."

They went through a door labeled CC, for Climate Control, and into a room that had numbered doors branching off of it.

The Professor went up to number three and unlocked it.

He smiled. "Go on in."

Shadow and Maria slowly went into the room, and stopped.

Before them stretched a snow covered plain. It sparkled in the sunlight. The air was cold but not unpleasant.

"Wow," Shadow said.

She looked up. "It's snowing!"

The soft flakes fell around them in a white shower. They watched with wide, amazed eyes.

The Professor walked in. "Do you like it?"

Maria turned to him. " . . .How? This field looks like it goes on for miles."

He chuckled. "Smoke and mirrors, as they say."

"But this is real snow, right?"

"It's not as difficult as you'd think."

"It's incredible," Shadow said.

The Professor grinned. "Go and have fun."

So they built forts and snowmen, made snow angels, and had a snowball fight. They invited the Professor to join them, and the three of them had a fun time. They even got a chance to ice-skate, rather poorly, on the Professor's "waterless pond."

* * *

After that, Shadow began to question Maria about Christmas.

"You think too much, Shadow," she informed him.

"That's a good thing, right?"

She sighed. "Here, I'll show you Grandfather's favorite song."

She put the song in and they sat by the stereo, listening.

_It was almost Christmas time_

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy that last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

_Standing right in front of me_

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously _

_Pacing around like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held_

_A pair of shoes_

_And his clothes were worn and old_

_He was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus, tonight_

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_And the cashier said son there's not enough here_

_He searched his pockets frantically_

_And he turned and looked at me_

_He said Momma made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

_So I laid the money down_

_I just had to help him out_

_And I'll never forget _

_The look on his face_

_When he said Momma's gonna look so great_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus, tonight_

_I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out_

_I know that God sent that little boy to remind me_

_What Christmas is all about_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus, tonight_

After the song ended, they both sat there quietly.

"I can see why it's his favorite," the hedgehog said softly.

Maria nodded. "Yeah . . .let's get ready for the party."

* * *

The happiness the party radiated was nearly tangible. Smiles brightened everyone's faces, and laughter was the dominant noise.

Everyone ate and sang Christmas carols. Then they opened presents.

The Professor opened his last, upon his insistence. He came to a shiny red one from Maria and Shadow.

Inside he found a pocket watch on a gold chain. On one side was the clock, on the other side was a picture of a hugging Maria and Shadow.

"That was we're always with you, even if we aren't," Maria explained.

He smiled and embraced the two tightly. "Merry Christmas."

**Always taking suggestions and please review! But most importantly: have a blessed and merry Christmas!! XD**


	19. New Year

**I loved all your Sonic stories! Here's mine: **

**I knew who Sonic was, of course, but I knew nothing about him until I saw the cartoon. From that, me and my sister learned all the characters and what the game was about. We went over my cousins' house, and they were playing Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. They showed us the game and the chaos, and so we went out and bought it. Since then we've been hooked!**

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: I love that song too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous: Cool ideas! Thanks for your review!**

**Airiko-the-Angel13: I did, thank you! And thanks for the review!**

**And thanks to Cassy the Hedgehog, anime2vidoegames, reyrocks, Hissara, anteatermaster7793, and SuperShad for reviewing!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series. XD**

**CH. 19 New Year**

New Year's Eve was always festive on the ARK. It was a night completely full of parties. There were always mountains of food and more games than could be played.

Shadow and Maria were the dominant team in most games. And though it was obviously unfair, everyone still loved to play with the hedgehog.

After many games, too many meals, and the final countdown, it was the new year and cheers went up.

Maria hugged her small friend. "Happy New Year, Shadow! You are my best friend and I'm happy to have spent another year with you!!!"

"Likewise."

The Professor walked over. "Happy New Year, Maria and Shadow. My New Year's Resolution is to lose weight."

They both laughed.

Later they were going down a hall, talking. Maria was wearing her blue roller skates, Shadow had his hands on her waist and was pushing her along quickly.

"That was so fun," she was saying.

"I agree. We should do it again next year."

She laughed. "Push me faster, Shadow!"

He picked up his speed, grinning. He had a secure grip, she wouldn't get hurt. The gray walls flashed by them.

Eventually he stopped, Maria's blue eyes sparkling.

"That was fun," she said. "The ARK is so big, so you have a lot of room to run."

"I love to run."

She glanced around. "I hope you know the way back . . .or we can find a map."

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can find the way back."

She skated over to a door. "What's in here?"

She opened it to reveal a small room full of panels and switches.

"Looks like some kind of control room," the hedgehog said, coming up behind her.

"Ooo," she grinned.

Maria started to skate forward, but lost her balance and hit the wall. Her elbow knocked a switch and the lights went off.

The two looked at each other, stunned. They hurried into the hall and looked out a window.

All of the ARK was dark.

"Oops," Maria said. "We'd better go find whatever I hit."

The two were sure they heard the Professor shout their names angrily.

**I have a poll posted on my profile, I'd appreciate it if you guys voted! Please review!**


	20. I Promise You Revenge

**Well, friends, we're getting to the last stretch of this fanfic, so I'm no longer taking any ideas. Thanks to all of you who contributed! And to my sister, aquablade, who's also given me ideas!**

**Shadowchaos1000: **Haha, your review made me laugh! XD When is Shadow not right, huh? By the way, I am going to use your idea, it will be in one of the next chapters. I haven't forgotten! Thanks for the review!

**Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion: **Aw, thank you! And thanks for your review!

**Nighttime Lunacy: **Thanks you very much! And thanks for reviewing!

**Raia14: **Yep, I love Shadow! Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to Dark-Illusion-Detective, anime2videogames, reyrocks, Cassy the Hedgehog, Airiko-the-Angel13, aquablade, and hililmissy for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series, or the title of this chapter which is a famous quote by Shadow from Sonic Adv. 2**

**CH. 20 I Promise You . . . Revenge**

The boy often spoke to GUN through an electronic messenger. He found it hidden among a box of his stuff on one of the shuttles that came form Earth. It had a GUN label and a note that told him to update them on Project Shadow.

The boy was more than happy to tell them how dangerous Shadow was. They needed to know.

And he hoped they'd do something.

* * *

At last the Professor finished his Climate Control rooms, and he invited Maria and Shadow to be the first testers.

The plains were amazingly large to them. They couldn't stop staring at all the space, though part of them knew it wasn't really that big.

They didn't particularly like the desert, but still appreciated it. It was hot and the sand got in their shoes.

They loved the rainforest, however, and spent the longest time there. They could hear all the sounds of the animals, but no actual animals were in there. The Professor had claimed that it was a pain to grow all those plants, but was very pleased with the results.

The two sat on the dirt, in the shadow of the trees, ferns and grass touching them.

"So, you think Clawson wants revenge?" Shadow was asking.

Maria nodded. She had told Shadow the conversation she overheard, and what GUN had said.

He frowned. "Why do people seek revenge?"

She paused. "They do it because they fell like something wasn't fair, or justice needs to be served. Sort of like the saying 'an eye for an eye'."

He seemed confused, so she said, "For example, a bad guy kills a man's wife, so the get revenge the man kills the bad guy's wife . . .And then they probably get into a fight."

"But if the man does what the bad guy did . . .doesn't that make him just like the bad guy?"

She nodded ruefully. "Revenge is evil. But when people seek it they usually aren't thinking straight."

He leaned against a tree. "I would never do something like that."

"I don't know. . . If something traumatic happens to you, it's hard to judge how you will act. I don't think I would, but-"

Suddenly a drop of water hit her face. They both looked up as more drops came down.

"It's . . .raining," she said softly, amazed.

"Wow," Shadow breathed.

They turned their faces up to it, smiling with their eyes closed. The rain felt purifying.

"I want to be in the rain on Earth," she said.

"You will," he told her.

**Please review!! **


	21. About Maria

**I found something really funny the other day! My sister and I were playing Shadow the Hedgehog, and were on the ARK invasion stage trying to complete the impossible Hero mission. If you have a second player, they can play as the helper character, which for this stage was Maria. Each helper has an attack and Maria does a punch, but it doesn't hurt anybody. However, we found out that if you have her jump into someone, it kills them. Kills them! It was so hilarious, because the GUN soldiers wouldn't attack her, so she'd just leap on them and kill them. Yeah . . .just wanted to share that. XD**

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **I love ranting reviews. XD Yeah, poor Shadow. Thanks for reviewing!

**Airiko-the-Angel13: **Haha, would you? ;) Thanks for the review!

**Mater Metallix: **Thank you! I'm pretty new to this site too . . .about five months. Thanks for your review!

**anime2videogames: **Aw, thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**raia14: **Ooo, I haven't heard that! Cool. Thanks for the review!

**Shadowchaos1000: **Haha, you spelled it right! Thanks for your review!

**anteatermaster7793: **Yep, I love irony! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hissara: **;) Yeah, I'm stuck on one on my stories, too. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never shall**

**A special thanks to Mokyn for suggesting this chapter!**

**CH. 21 About Maria**

Shadow heard Maria cal his name in the middle of the night. He hopped out of the warm bed and went to her room next door, stretching his back.

"Yes?" he asked, walking in.

She was sitting in her bed, the light from the widow barely illuminating her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, hopping onto the bed.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered.

"What about?"

"Clawson came back and was trying to get revenge. And my . . .condition suddenly got so bad that I couldn't help you."

He frowned, wrapping an arm around her. "It's just a dream. Besides, you don't need to worry about helping me."

She smiled. "You may be the Ultimate Life Form, but you're not invincible."

He winked. "We'll see."

* * *

Maria Robotnik had been born on Earth to two loving parents. She had no siblings. It wasn't long after her birth that her parents discovered she had Neuro Immune Defiency Syndrome, or NIDS. Because of it, she would get tired easily, have a weaker body, and would be very susceptible to bacteria.

So they sent her to live with her grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, who was doing scientific research in a space colony called ARK. There she would be safe from all the bacteria that plagued Earth, and would hopefully be able to return.

Once she was there, the Professor turned all his attention to helping her, and eventually began Project Shadow.

She was born with NIDS, but had no bitterness because of it. She encouraged her grandfather to try to help everyone, not just her.

Her dream was to see Earth, to be able to go down there and not become fatally ill. But for now, she loved the ARK, her grandfather, and Shadow. They were her family. Maybe her life was unfair, but she didn't care. It wasn't about waiting out the storms.

And she had dancing in the rain down to an art.

**If you haven't voted on my poll, please do! And please review!**


	22. Premonition

**Well, getting closer to the end here! XD **

**Shadowchaos1000: **Yep! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **I'm glad you like the quote, I do too! Thanks for the review!

**Raia14: **Well, none of the games go into why Maria was on there, or her background, so I thought I'd explore it! XD Thanks for your review!

**WhiteWingedWolf101: **Sure, I'd love to hear any ideas! But I have a fic planned to do after this one, so it might be awhile before I get it up. Nice to meet you too, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Yamadori: **Wow! Thanks SO much for all the reviews!

**Mokyn:** Aw, that makes me happy! 8D Thanks for your review!

**Farming Chick: **Yum! Thanks for the cake! I LOVED it! ;) Thanks for the review!

**AtelierAni: **Yep, rare indeed! Thank you very much! Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to anime2videogames and professor weirdo for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**CH. 22 Premonition**

Maria opened the lab door slightly, peeking into the dark, vacant room. She glanced once more about the hall, then hurried inside.

She turned on the lights to reveal the Professor's personal lab. It was in a semi-organized state and was rather large.

Maria had made sure Shadow was busy before she ventured into the lab. He was running some tests with researchers. It would give her plenty of time to do her own research on why Shadow was created.

Maria knew it was for more than just to help her. He was so powerful. But if it was for something bad, as the hedgehog constantly worried about, she wanted to find out first, and tell him somehow.

She sat in a chair by the computer, quickly bringing up the Professor's files. She'd never been on his computer before, and so didn't exactly know what to look for.

Her blue eyes roamed lists after lists after lists of files and data. There was recent information about Shadow, but nothing to do with his creation.

Maria slumped in the chair as she closed off the screens. It didn't seem right that her grandfather wouldn't have recorded what he did. He liked to keep his information organized and loved to use his computer for it.

Almost with a mind of their own, her eyes moved to the icon for the Recycle Bin.

Her stomach twisted at the same time her throat closed up. If her grandfather had deleted the file, then it wasn't good.

But before she got a chance to gather her courage she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

She jumped away from the computer like it was hot. She hurried to a table and pretended to look at his numerous maps of the ARK.

The Professor walked in. "Maria?"

She turned and smiled. "Hi, Grandfather. I'm bored without Shadow."

He laughed. "He's almost finished now. Come on, we'll meet him."

As they began to leave the lab, Maria saw something in the corner. She abruptly stopped, eyes growing wide.

The Professor turned to her. 'What's wrong?"

All she did was point to the re-done and better built Shadow Test Robot, R1, standing lifeless in the corner.

The Professor smiled sheepishly. "I . . .I've rebuilt it. It has no life chip in it, though. It doesn't work. But I wanted to figure out what went wrong."

She turned on him in anger. "But you said you'd _consider _it!"

"I did. And I decided to go ahead."

"That thing is dangerous!"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Maria, it's just an empty shell. No power. Nothing could happen."

She looked to the side uneasily. "I don't know . . .I just have this feeling."

He smiled reassuringly. "It's safe, don't worry. Now let's go."

Maria took one more glance back at STR1 before they left.

**Please review!**


	23. The Foreshadowing

**Sorry for the absence, but I had hurt my wrist and couldn't write or type, among a bunch of other stuff. I'm still healing, so please pray for me!**

**By the way, I was going to ad more to this chapter, which consisted of direct quotes from a video game, but it so happened that the quotes mentioned something I hadn't dealt with yet, so that's why this is short. ;) Also, this contains some Shadow the Hedgehog spoilers, if you care. 8P**

**Thanks to Aquablade, Master Metallic (love that song, lol!), anime2videogames, Shadowchaos1000, Dark-Illusion-Detective, Farming Chick, Clever Phoenix, NazgulQueen (thanks so much!), Yamadori, Fehize, RoseintheShadows07, and joelle for your reviews! Without reviewers, there wouldn't be a fanfic, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**CH. 23 The Foreshadowing**

It wasn't long before Maria got another chance to research into Shadow's origins. She followed the same plot she'd had before: make sure everyone was otherwise occupied, sneak into the Professor's lab, get on his computer. Except this time she headed straight to the Recycle Bin icon.

Taking a deep breath and preparing herself, she clicked it. When the window opened she jumped and then steadied herself again. She scanned down the items, looking for . . .she didn't know what.

Towards the bottom of the file, she saw one item labeled BD. Frowning, she clicked to restore it.

Going back to the documents to open up the mysterious file, Maria reminded herself to delete it again once she was finished.

Her heart was pounding as she opened what appeared to be a journal. She was unconsciously leaning towards the screen with wide blue eyes. As she read it, her feeling of dread and shock increased.

The file BD outlined the dark side of Shadow's creation. The Professor had sought the help of Black Doom, lord of an alien race that resided on the Black Comet which had been passing by at the time. Black Doom helped the Professor create Shadow into the Ultimate Life Form. But in return for his invaluable services, Black Doom wanted Shadow to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to Doom when the comet returned in fifty years.

Maria found she couldn't breathe. But before she could fully grasp what she'd read, she heard a sigh behind her.

Gasping, she whipped around to face the Professor.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I hoped you'd never find out."

"Black Doom?" she whispered.

He nodded. "I had to enlist his help. If Project Shadow wasn't successful, I couldn't save you."

"The . . .Chaos Emeralds?"

"They are gems that hold unlimited power, and can be a deadly weapon to those who can control them. With all seven, the user is practically invincible."

"And Doom wants them for . . .?"

The Professor lowered his gaze. "He want to rule the planet."

Maria felt anger burn inside her. She stood up. "And you promised him this?"

"I didn't have much option."

"How could you? You've put the planet in danger after you've spent so much time trying to save it!" She felt her eyes burning with tears. "How could you do that to _Shadow_?!"

The Professor took in a shaky breath. "I can't say that I regret it, because I don't. But I do wish I'd done some things differently."

Maria scowled at the floor, mind spinning. If Shadow knew it would break his heart. And although fifty years was a long time away, she refused to believe the future was hopeless.

"We'll have to tell him," she said gloomily.

He nodded. "I will. It's my mistake, and he should hear it from me."

"When?"

He sighed sadly. "I don't know."

**I closed the poll, so you guys can see the results on my profile. **

**Please review!!**


	24. Fool

**Sorry about the delay guys, I'm still recuperating. Thanks for your support! And . . .oh my gosh! I have over 200 reviews!!!! Thanks so MUCH! **

**Mokyn: **Hmm, we may be thinking of the same video, one I'm going to include in this fic. Is it the one where Gerald talks and Maria shows up at the end? Thanks for reviewing!

**Farming Chick: **In 50 years, because that's when the comet will return. Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to CleverPhoenix, Dark-Illusion-Detective, Fehize, Master Metallix, RoseintheShadows7, Cassy the Hedgehog, NazgulQueen, Yamadori, and scarlet the hedgehog 2009 for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**A special thanks to Shadowchaos1000, who suggested this 110 years ago and I finally used it!**

**CH. 24 Fool**

The boy leaned against the wall, listening. When at last he heard the voices of Shadow and Maria nearing the corner, he snapped to action.

He grabbed the wire from his pocket and looped it around a hook he'd placed on one wall. Quickly crossing over to the other side, he struggled to hook the other end.

He had recently came up with his tripwire plan. It was loosely formed, but he figured it would all work out. A secret GUN agent should never fail.

After Shadow tripped, the boy thought he would grab the hedgehog, knock him out, and carry him to a shuttle to send to GUN. Then he'd be a hero. He'd explain everything to Maria and the Professor later.

Panic set upon him when he realized it was difficult to tie the wire around the other hook. It was so tight, it hurt his hands to pull.

The voices came closer and the boy's heart started to pound. He fumbled until he at last managed to tie it. He jumped up.

But then the black hedgehog and Maria came around the corner, smiling and talking.

The boy moved to run, but found that one foot stayed behind while the rest of his body went forward. He fell hard on the floor, tripping over his own tripwire.

Maria and Shadow froze, shocked.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The boy scrambled to his feet. He realized he'd snapped the wire, and felt fortunate that the two hadn't noticed. "I-I-I'm fine."

"Okay. Be careful," Maria cautioned.

As the two walked off, the boy easily caught Shadow's smirk, and it sent anger burning through him. He was humiliated.

_I'll teach him a lesson,_ the boy thought. Then went to report to GUN.

**Well, guys, only 4 chapter left. That's right, 4 left in ARK. ;)**

**Please review!**


	25. Bloody Intent

****

Okay, we're nearing the end!

**Thanks to Cassy the Hedgehog, CleverPhoenix, anime2videogames, reyrocks, Master Metallix, shadow_the_beast, Dark-Illusion-Detective, embersparks700, FarmingChick, RoseintheShadows7, Airiko-the-Angel13, shadowluvr13, and BlueandRedButterflies (wow, I'm TMNT fan too and got hooked on Sonic through SonicX also!) and aquablade for all your reviews! I'd reply to a few but I'm late for bed as it is. ;)**

**By the way, it made me happy that you guys are sad my fanfic is ending. Hehe, that sounded mean: it made me happy that you're sad. XD But really, thanks for all your support! **

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**CH. 25 Bloody Intent**

The boy finished with his work and stared down at the machine. He figured he was lucky the Professor had done so much. The only job left for him was to re-wire the chip. It was basic technical knowledge that most on the ARK possessed. Although the boy supposed he had always been interested in machines and knew more than other children.

He stood up, doing a final inspection of his work in the dark room. He wasn't sure if this course of action was what GUN wanted, but he was sure they'd approve. A secret agent shouldn't only spy, after all.

The boy checked his watch and realized it was nearly time for him to put his plan into action. He had covered his tracks well, no one would suspect it was him.

No one would suspect he had been involved in anything.

* * *

Shadow and Maria walked down the empty hall, talking and enjoying each other's company. Their footsteps echoed around them and the bright lights lit their faces.

Shadow was now even with Maria's waist. She had her blonde hair down and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Their bond was unbelievably strong. They had no secrets from each other, and were almost always together.

Shadow was grateful for her friendship. He was different than everyone else, but with her it didn't feel that way. Sometimes he didn't know where he ended and Maria began.

"There's a music concert coming up," Maria was saying, "and Grandfather wants me to sing in it."

"What's it for?"

"Oh, it's just a chance for all of us who have been practicing our musical talents to show them off."

Shadow nodded. "I think you'll-"

Then he was tackled. Something silver, about his height, sent him flying into the wall and cracking it.

Maria screamed and Shadow kicked his attacker off.

The hedgehog froze, red eyes locked on the sleek, polished, humanoid body. The yellow eyes stared at him unemotionally.

"R1?" Shadow gasped, alarmed. "But I thought the Professor destroyed it."

"Shadow!" Maria cried, heart pounding.

The hedgehog shifted his weight, but the robot tensed, taking a step closer, saying in monotone. "Enemy sighted."

Shadow looked to his friend. "Get the Professor!"

"But-"

"_Go_!"

Maria started to run off. STR1 turned to her, but Shadow kicked into it.

The robot turned back around, driving a hard punch at Shadow. He blocked and back flipped, kicking its head.

* * *

Maria raced down the hall, her feet thudding and arms pumping. Her anxiety was twisting her stomach at the same that anger burned through her veins.

She burst into the Professor's lab. "Grandfather!"

He looked up from his computer, startled. "Maria?"

"R1 is out! It's attacking Shadow!"

The Professor jumped up. "Impossible! Where?"

* * *

Shadow backed up, gritting his teeth as he and the robot viciously fought, the sounds of the blows and swish of their attacks filling the hall.

Shadow spun to deliver a hard kick when he felt a blow to his head. He stumbled back, vision spinning.

R1 kicked his stomach and he was sent further back, barely gripping onto his balance.

The robot took a few steps back, then launched itself forward with alarming speed and power.

Shadow had barely collected his wits when he as hit. He was sent hurling back, crashing through glass and metal as he smashed through rooms. He struggled to stop himself, trying to grip anything he broke through.

At last the ARK's gravity brought him to the floor in the middle of an empty room. He hit the ground, his momentum rolling him over and over.

Finally he stopped, face down. He slowly pushed himself up, seeing blood along the ground. It took him a moment to realize it was his own.

R1 stepped into the room through the hole Shadow had made.

Shadow gritted his teeth together. "Will you just shut off?"

He shoved himself up and ran forward. R1 swiped, but he was expecting it and dropped, sweeping the robot's legs out from under it. Then he flipped, delivering a powerful kick that sent R1 through the ceiling. Shadow jumped after it.

They ended up in a machine room. Pipes ran back and forth, crossing the space. The room was lit red by a furnace. Other machine parts moved about.

R1 hopped up onto a pipe, staring at its enemy. Shadow jumped onto the pipe, crouching. The two met eyes, red and yellow.

The robot ran forward, punching. Shadow jumped from pipe to pipe, dodging. They moved with alarming speed, blurs in the room.

R1 ran along a pipe, turning into a kick. Shadow flipped off, gripping the metal and swinging around to kick the robot off.

Shadow paused, glancing around. He frowned, narrowing his red eyes. He'd lost STR1.

The hedgehog straightened, satisfied, when the robot launched into him. They both flew back and landed on the edge of a platform above the open, burning furnace. Shadow was on his back, struggling to kick R1 off. The heat was scorching.

Shadow felt the robot pushing him over the edge and his pulse started to thunder. He couldn't die. What about Maria?

"Destroy," R1 said.

With a grunt Shadow kicked his legs up, wrapping them around the robot's head and yanking down, slamming it into the metal. He twisted away from it.

The robot made a final spring, but Shadow kicked it over his head and into the furnace.

The hedgehog twisted around, panting. It was a few minutes before he'd actually believe the robot was gone.

* * *

The boy sat in his room, two colored eyes staring bloodily at the wall. R1 had been destroyed, and Shadow was in treatment with the Professor. He'd been hurt, but not badly. He hadn't been killed.

The boy's entire body was a fire of anger. His black expression could have incinerated any who he had looked upon. No one knew it had been he who fixed R1, but it made little difference since the robot hadn't done its job.

The boy's GUN communicator vibrated and he picked it up. "Yes?"

"Alright kid, listen carefully."

And then they told him their plan. It was utterly simple, the boy was surprised at how simple it was, and delighted at the intent. GUN wanted to invade the ARK and kill anyone involved with Project Shadow, including the hedgehog himself. The boy felt that this was the epitome of importance in his life, GUN promised him a spot in their forces for his work. It didn't occur to him that killing everyone involved might turn into a massacre. It didn't occur to him that by supplying GUN with the ARK's information he'd single-handedly sealed the space colony's fate.

All of the ARK's defenses meant nothing when there was a traitor working on the inside.

**Only three chapters left! Please review!**


	26. Amazing Grace

**Happy Easter everyone!! **

**Cassy the Hedgehog: **Aw, thanks so much! And thanks for reviewing!

**Farming Chick: **Ha, really. 8D I wouldn't have let him on! Thanks for the review!

**anime2videogames: **I'm glad you're on the edge of your seat, lol! Thanks for your review!

**Master Metallix: **Haha, the candy bar gimmick is a good one. You haven't tried it, have you? XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Mokyn: **Well thank you! Yeah, that quote by Doom always gave me chills. The first time he said it I just stared at the screen and was like "what? What are you saying?" That probably won't ever be brought up in a game, but I'm pretty obsessive over what exactly happened in the ARK (obviously, lol) so that stood out to me. Thanks for your review!

**Kisari: **Thanks! I try to be different so my fics will stand out. Thanks for the review!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **Aw, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to LilyRosetheDreamer, reyrocks and Clever Phoenix for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**CH. 26 Amazing Grace**

Nearly all of the ARK was preparing for the music concert. Those performing, which included singers, dancers, and instrumentalists, were getting ready in rooms backstage. It was to take place in a large auditorium, and already the seats were getting full.

Shadow was quickly heading in the direction of the auditorium. Maria would be singing, and he was sure that she'd be brilliant.

As he walked, he glanced into the Professor's lab to notice him standing in there, leaning on his desk and hanging his head.

Shadow frowned, walking in. "Professor? . . .Is something wrong?"

The man heaved a heavy sigh and said softly, "Maria's condition is worsening."

Shadow felt the words physically. "Worsening? When-"

"An hour ago I did a test. I explained it to her, but she just told me not to worry. I offered to cease other projects and focus more on her, but that only made her angry. She said I couldn't be so selfish . . ." His voice, already heavy with sorrow, cracked. "I can't lose my granddaughter."

Shadow felt a pain in his heart. He didn't know what to say. Life without Maria would be like the day without a sun.

The Professor at last straightened, offering a rueful smile. "Well, it's okay, we still have time. And the music concert is about to start; we can't miss it. I love music, you know." He patted Shadow on his way out. "I'll see you there."

Shadow felt rooted to the spot, heart breaking. Not his Maria. His Maria was too tough to die.

Making a quick decision, he jogged backstage of the auditorium and located the room Maria was in. It was small and square, with a mirror and costumes on a rack. It had one window.

And that was where Maria was standing. She had the lights off so that she could better see the brilliant stars and shining Earth. The glow illuminated her neatly combed hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a knee-length blue dress, tied around the waist with a white ribbon, the bow against her back.

There was something in the way she stood that caused him to stop momentarily. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked over to her, his footsteps seeming loud in the tranquil silence.

Shadow stopped next to her, looking out at Earth. For awhile both just stood there, the soft light shining on their faces.

At last Maria said, "Grandfather told you, didn't he?"

Shadow looked up at her. "Why won't you let him focus more efforts on you? If you're in trouble you can't just sit idly back. What am I suppose to do without you?" He felt a twisting sensation in his stomach. He couldn't place an emotion for it, he'd never felt it before.

She looked down at him gently, kindly, eyes full of understanding. "I can't let Grandfather drop other projects for my sake. I'm just one girl. He didn't develop the ARK just for me, he did it to help everyone."

"That's ridiculous. You're acting like a martyr."

"Even if I should suffer for what's right, I'm blessed," she told him calmly.

"Why is it that with you, others always come first?"

Maria knelt down in front of him, leveling their eyes. She gently took his gloved hand. "Even if some of the Professor's projects seem to be just for fun, he's developing ideas for people. Ideas to make life better, ideas to save lives. The human race has never done anything for him, they've never helped him out or given their lives for him. But he feels such compassion to them that he's dedicated his life to helping them. His Heal Unit is miraculous. Soon he'll be able to ship it down to Earth. Imagine the good it can do! Imagine how many lives it will save! It has taken him this long to perfect it. If he had swayed his focus, if he had dropped the project for me, how selfish would that make the both of us? A great responsibility has been laid on him. He had a chance to work wonders." She took her hand and placed it on the side of his face. "All the people in the ARK, on Earth, everyone, we should love on another. Anyone who does not love remains in death. We have so little time in life, and I want to do all the good I can. I want the world to be a better place when I leave it."

Applause was heard from the auditorium, and Maria stood up, softly smiling. "I have to go. Wish me luck."

She left and Shadow found motion difficult. As if in a dream, he wandered to his corner seat on the front row, the Professor beside him. Everyone was standing, energized for the concert.

Shadow watched dazedly as Maria's came to center stage. A spot light lit her blue dress and shone off her face, making her look like an angel. With a voice lovely and sweet, she began.

"_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
__That saved a wretch like me!  
__I once was lost, but now am found;  
__Was blind, but now I see._

'_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
__And grace my fears relieved;  
__How precious did that grace appear  
__The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils, and snares,  
__I have already come;  
_'_Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
__And grace will lead me home._

_And when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
__And mortal life shall cease,  
__I shall possess, within the veil,  
__A life of joy and peace."_

"Shadow?" the Professor asked, concerned. "Are you all right?"

Shadow looked to him, wondering why everything was blurry. Then he felt the tears roll down his face and realized that, for the first time in his life, he was crying.

"Yes," Shadow whispered. "I'm all right."

**Two chapters left! Please review! **


	27. The Video

**Well, I know I said there was two more chapters, but a part that was going to be in one chapter turned out longer than I expected, so I decided to cut it off and make it its own chapter. Which means this is a BONUS CHAPTER! 8D The inspiration for this came from a scene in the Shadow the Hedgehog video game. All dialogue during the video, Professor Gerald's and Maria's, is directly from the game. **

**Farming Chick: **Sure you can quote her, I don't mind at all! Just curious, which quote did you like? ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Master Metallix: **Hmm, never thought of it that way. I just don't think that Shadow betrayed them. He loved the entire ARK too much. Thanks for the review!

**Joelle XD: **Yeah, Shadow's such a complex character, I absolutely love him! Plus that makes him fun to write about, since he has so much to him. Thanks for your review!

**Clever Phoenix: **During the stage The Doom he says this only once, and only in one location, something along the lines of "all of the ARK's defenses mean nothing if there's a traitor working on the inside." That line just really stood out to me, I've only heard it twice or three times, but it just stuck because I wondered what he meant. And, obviously from this fic, this is my theory. 8D Thanks for reviewing!

**Rhetorical-Ducky: **Hi! XD Well thanks, I try to update weekly! And thanks for the review!

**Jaeger C. Drache: **Wow, thanks so much! That's one of the best reviews and compliments I've ever gotten on fan fiction! XD Really, that made me very happy, thanks! And thanks for your review!

**RoseintheShadows7: **I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to Hissara, Daniel 'Chiryu' Ernston, anime2videogames, Scarlet the Hedgehog 2009, and kisari for all your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or the dialogue mentioned**

**CH. 27 The Video**

It was later in the night, and Shadow had turned in for an early bed. Maria had intended to do the same, but a researcher informed her that the Professor wanted to see her in his lab.

She walked into the room crowded with gadgets. The Professor was sitting in his desk chair, looking thoughtful and sad.

"Grandfather?" she asked.

He looked up. "Maria! Shut the door, please."

Frowning, she did so. When she turned back around, she saw that he had rolled out a video camera on a tripod and was positioning himself in front of a wall.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

He sighed in defeat, adjusting his white lab coat. "Maria . . .remember when I told you that GUN was suspicious of Project Shadow following statements made by that murderer John Clawson?"

"Yes."

"They contacted me today. They warned me to shut it down or they would intervene."

She gasped. "Shut it down? He's not a computer!"

"They think what I've created is too dangerous." He hung his head. "And they're right."

Maria recalled his mention of Black Doom, the alien who helped create Shadow and wanted to use him to take over Earth. "But Shadow is good."

He looked up. "Yes, and I believe in him. I don't know how all of this went to chaos, but in case I don't get a chance to sit with Shadow and explain everything to him . . .I want to make this." He nodded to the camera.

She walked up behind it, understanding. "Okay . . .ready?"

"Yes."

She clicked to record and nodded to him.

The Professor straightened up, clasping his hands behind his back. He took a deep breath, and began. "Shadow, my son . . .If you're listening to this, then the worst has happened. You need to know the truth. The government plans to shut down this research facility." Sadness crossed his face. "The government plans to cease all of our research . . .and imprison all who know about you."

An alarm went off in Maria's head as she hovered behind the camera. The Professor had never said anything about prison.

He continued, "I made a terrible mistake, Shadow. It's all my fault . . .making contact with that comet." He drew himself upright again, all-business. "Now listen very carefully. In fifty years, the Black Comet will return. They plan to harness its powers to destroy this planet. The only way to stop them was to develop a way to use the very power _they _intended to use _against _them. Shadow, it's up to you and only you can stop them. I developed the Eclipse Cannon. It's the only weapon that can destroy that Black Comet. Shadow, you are the only hope to save mankind as we know it. The future of this planet depends on you!"

In an effort to comfort her grandfather, Maria hopped in front of the camera. "Don't worry, Grandfather. Shadow and I will protect this planet. Right, Shadow?"

The Professor smiled at her and she returned it. She hoped that everything would work out. That if GUN did come to the ARK, they would listen and understand.

But mostly her thoughts were occupied with Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form. He was her best friend and she wanted him with her forever, he was the Professor's creation and hope for a better future, he was a suspicious threat for GUN who wanted him gone, and he was a pawn for Black Doom to be used for his own twisted purposes. To Maria, it felt like the world was spinning into chaos. And Shadow was in the middle of it.

**Okay, two more chapters (for real this time!). Please review!**


	28. Death

**Well, sorry about the delay. Life's been crazy busy! **

**So this is the last "official" chapter of this fanfic. The next is the epilogue, since there's no way I could leave the story on that note. You know what's coming. ;)**

**Master Metallix: **Yeah, too bad it's falling just short of thirty, I considered what else I could do (and thanks for your ideas!) but I decided that adding another chapter wouldn't turn out right, or at least not how I wanted it. But thanks anyway, I appreciate the input! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadowchaos1000: **Aw, sorry about the computer! Nice to see you again! XD Thanks for the review!

**Farming Chick: **Glad you like that quote. 8D You know actually the part "anyone who does not love remains in death" is directly from the Bible, lol! Thanks for your review!

**Mokyn: **Thanks, I love that song and thought it fit perfectly with her! Thanks for reviewing!

**Scarlet the Hedgehog 2009: **Yep, evil GUN! Lol Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to Cassy the Hedgehog, CleverPhoenix, kisari, Dark-Illusion-Detective, embersparks700, and anime2videogames for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**CH. 28 Death**

Shadow raced through the twisting, endless halls of the ARK, his heart hammering. He felt unbridled fear flaring in his veins, fear like he'd never felt before. He had a death grip on Maria's hand, who was running and panting behind him, blue eyes wide.

GUN had come. When the Professor had seen their approach he had hoped for a civilized conversation. But what he got was an all-out subversive invasion. The soldiers had instantly taken him prisoner and began to kill everyone aboard the ARK.

Shadow had never seen such destruction, such utter disregard for human life. The blood of people was staining the floors, and gun shots were heard echoing through the colony. GUN had brought an enormous amount of soldiers and robots. And they were rapidly filling the ARK.

"Why is GUN doing this to us?" Maria said as they ran.

Shadow had no answer. He couldn't think of any possible reason in the universe why someone would allow this massacre.

They ran through a small room littered with dead bodies, and Maria started crying. Tears rolled down her face and dropped onto her blue dress. Shadow felt his stomach twist in revulsion.

Maria had known GUN was suspicious of Project Shadow. The Professor had told her. But how could all of it have stemmed form the murderer John Clawson's words? It couldn't have, she knew that. Then how? How had this happened?

They hurried into a curving hall with a window ceiling. The stars opened up above them, seeming to emphasize the face that the ARK was alone. No one could help them.

Suddenly the door on the opposite end of the bright hall opened and a group of GUN soldiers stepped in. They all wore matching uniforms and masks, holding guns in their hands.

Shadow and Maria skidded to a stop. "No!" she shouted. "He hasn't done anything!"

One soldier took a step forward, and in one fluid motion raised his gun and shot Maria in the stomach.

Shadow physically felt his heart split. The air seemed to suck from his lungs as Maria dropped to the floor, red beginning to stain her blue dress. The sound of the shot and him shouting her name reverberated down the hall.

Shadow was rooted to the spot. The soldier began to walk closer and only when he pulled off his mask and took out a hatchet did the black hedgehog turn to look at him.

The man laughed. "One down."

Disbelief filled Shadow's red eyes. He couldn't manage to speak because of the emotions that were tearing him up inside, but he knew the man. It was John Clawson, who had tried to kill them that Halloween night.

Maria's whimper brought Shadow from his shock. He picked her up and turned around, running as fast as he could. The ARK blurred around him. He was too horrified to comprehend what had happened.

At last he found himself in a circular room with machinery to one side. He realized that this was the escape pod room and felt hope in him. They could use a pod to escape to Earth, and get help there.

"Hold on," Shadow said, sitting her against the machinery.

"Shadow-" she began.

"Hold on." He ran over to a circle on the floor, looking up to the hole that mirrored it on the ceiling. He could see the glass escape pod casing in there and said, "Maria, there's a pod in here, we can-"

Then the glass dropped down around him, sealing its top and bottom. His mind locked and he pressed his hands against the glass, turning to look at Maria.

She was standing at the machinery, smiling at him sadly. She was leaning heavily on it to support herself, blood spreading.

"Maria!" Shadow cried.

"Shadow," she said, her voice calm and kind but slightly wavering, "please, do it for me, for a better future . . .for all the people who live on that planet." She winced faintly. "Give them a chance to be happy. Let them live their dreams."

She believed in him, she knew he wasn't a monster. He'd help mankind like her grandfather had always intended. He would stop Black Doom.

Shadow stared as Maria stumbled to the escape pod, the pain showing in her eyes. A few feet from it she fell, crying out. She took a moment to collect herself, then looked up, her face inches from the glass.

Shadow never thought anything could hurt so bad. It felt as he would imagine it would feel if Clawson had chopped him up in pieces. His red eyes were huge, not looking away from her blue ones.

Maria smiled up at him. The pain had stopped. There was something in the notion that her death was inevitable and moments away that allowed contentment to wash over her. Looking up at Shadow, all she could think of was how much she loved him. She lifted a thin hand up, managing to touch her fingers to the glass.

"Shadow," she said softly, her love filling her eyes, "I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world." She dropped her hand, eyes starting to dim. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Maria was dead.

**Just the epilogue left. Please review!**


	29. Epilogue

**Wow, I can't believe this is the last time I'll work on ARK. This is the epilogue. With 29 chapters and 274 reviews, this is my longest and most successful fanfic to date. Thank you all for your support and input and ideas! Without you guys I would've just stopped writing this. I have honestly never gotten over 100 reviews (I've come pretty close, though) so for this fanfic to get nearly 300 is groundbreaking for me! I'm so excited!! XD Maybe after the reviews for the epilogue I'll get 300, and then I may have a heart attack, lol. ;) Anyway, thanks again!**

**Anime2videogames: **Thanks for all your reviews and support in this fic!

**Daniel 'Chiryu' Ernston: **Sure you may! (allude to my fic) If it's anything major just please make a note that it came from my fanfic. Ooo, a basketball player? That's interesting! Lol Thanks for all your reviews!

**Master Metallix: **Yep, there's all sort of different scenarios! Thanks for all your reviews!

**Cassy the Hedgehog: **Yeah, it was sad to write. :'( Thanks for all of your support and reviews!

**Rhetorical Ducky: **Well, I am going to do something, I'm glad you're interested! I'll tell you after the epilogue. XD Thanks for all your reviews!

**CleverPhoenix: **Yep, I've been too fond of GUN. Thanks for your reviews!

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: **Thank you very much for your support and your reviews!

**Farming Chick: **Thanks for all your reviews for this fanfic! I'll see you in my other one. ;)

**LilyRosetheDreamer: **I know, I just want to hug poor Shadow! Thanks for all your reviews for this story!

**Scarlet the Hedgehog 2009: **I'm very sorry about your grandad. I also lost a relative to cancer. Thanks so much for all your reviews!

**RoseintheShadows7: **Thanks so much! And thanks for all your support and reviews!

**Laras Dopplehoe: **I'm so glad you enjoyed this so much! Thanks bunches!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**Epilogue**

She was there when he was born. --

He had created the Ultimate Life Form.

What had he done?

*

"Shadow. That's neat. I'm Maria." She held out her small hand.

Shadow took it and they shook.

*

They were faced with a large round room. The entire far wall was a window overlooking the earth.

"Wow," Maria gasped, running up to it. "It's so beautiful."

*

They watched it sail over their heads and crash through a window.

Stunned silence ensued.

"Shadow!" she gasped. "Why didn't you run and get that?"

"I honestly didn't think you'd hit it."

*

It dawned on her just then that maybe Shadow's strength, agility, and speed were meant for violence. Maybe there was a lot more to him than the Professor let on. Maybe there was something he hadn't told anyone about, not even her.

*

Two months in advanced of Maria's birthday, Shadow knew what he wanted to get her.

*

The boy was, by all means, average.--

But Shadow resembled the black alien.

And the boy knew he wasn't safe.

*

Then Shadow landed smoothly and surveyed the scene. He turned to his friends, seeming to question if that was all he had to do.

*

The hedgehog said in a low voice, "What do you think you know about me?"

The boy returned a cold stare. "What do you know about yourself?"

*

Maria put her hand on his cheek. "You're still good. Nothing will change that."

*

"Remember this one: Life isn't about waiting out the storms, it's about learning to dance in the rain."

*

His grip on it tightened as he let the power flow into him. It felt so normal, so natural.

He growled, "_Chaos Control_!"

He didn't stop moving, everything else did.

*

The two stopped.

The man held up a hatchet, and began walking towards them.

*

The fire was still there and Shadow yanked a water jug from the fridge, ripped the side open, and dumped it on the oven.

*

She laughed. "Grandfather calls it the Biolizard. It's a prototype."

"For what?"

"You, silly."

"Me?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"It's repulsive."

*

He was almost there when the robot slammed into him from behind. They both went flying into the hall, barely missing Maria, and crashed into the wall.

*

He shrugged, shook his head, but said anyway, "GUN called."

She was stunned. "GUN?"

"Yes, apparently Mr. Clawson is trying to turn them against us. He's just saying stuff."

"About Shadow?"

He nodded.

*

He smiled and embraced the two tightly. "Merry Christmas."

*

Maria hugged her small friend. "Happy New Year, Shadow! You are my best friend and I'm happy to have spent another year with you!!"

"Likewise."

*

She nodded ruefully. "Revenge is evil. But when people seek it they usually aren't thinking straight."

He leaned against a tree. "I would never do something like that."

*

Her dream was to see Earth, to be able to go down there and not become fatally ill. But for now, she loved the ARK, her grandfather, and Shadow. They were her family. Maybe her life was unfair, but she didn't care. It wasn't about waiting out the storms.

And she had dancing in the rain down to an art.

*

Her stomach twisted at the same time her throat closed up. If her grandfather had deleted the file, then it wasn't good.

*

"How could you? You've put the planet in danger after you've spent so much time trying to save it!" She felt her eyes burning with tears. "How could you do that to _Shadow_?!"

*

_I'll teach him a lesson, _the boy thought. Then he went to report to GUN.

*

Shadow had barely collected his wits when he was hit. He was sent hurling back, crashing through glass and metal as he smashed through rooms. He struggled to stop himself, trying to grip anything he broke through.

At last the ARK's gravity brought him to the floor in the middle of an empty room. He hit the ground, his momentum rolling him over and over.

Finally he stopped, face down. He slowly pushed himself up, seeing blood along the ground. It took him a moment to realize it was his own.

*

Shadow looked up at her. "Why won't you let him focus more efforts on you? If you're in trouble you can't just sit idly back. What am I suppose to do without you?"--

"We have so little time in life, and I want the world to be a better place when I leave it."--

Shadow looked to him, wondering why everything was blurry. Then he felt the tears roll down his face and realized that, for the first time in his life, he was crying.

*

"They think what I've created is too dangerous." He hung his head. "And they are right."

*

Shadow physically felt his heart split. The air seemed to suck from his lungs as Maria dropped to the floor, red beginning to stain her blue dress. The sound of the shot and him shouting her name reverberated down the hall.--

Maria was dead.

* * *

After the escape pod had gone to Earth, at the ARK's Earth base, it hadn't been long until GUN had caught Shadow. Instead of killing him, which he was sure they'd do, they ran tests on him and locked him away on Prison Island.

He spent fifty years there, alone with his pain and anger. His whole life, _everything _he loved, had been destroyed in one day. He swore that when he got out, he'd get his revenge.

When he was at last released by Dr. Eggman, coincidentally the Professor's grandson and Maria's cousin, Shadow created a trail of destruction. He was so powerful, he realized, and nothing could stop him.

But Shadow recovered from that dark stage of his life and helped make the planet safe. When Black Doom, the evil alien, at last came, Shadow destroyed his comet and kicked him off the planet.

He'd put his past behind him now. It no longer consumed him. He was brought into the world to do good, and no matter what obstacles he faced, that's what he intended to do. He would to it because he was the Ultimate Life Form, because he _could_. Yes, he could just as easily use his power for evil, but his time with Maria had seen to it that he never would. She was an angel, too good for this world.

He had put his past behind him, but he hadn't forgotten. He wasn't crying because she was gone, he was smiling because she'd been there, and they'd had wonderful times together. And he was positive that one day he'd see her again, and that made all the difference.

Life wasn't about waiting out the storms, it was about learning to dance in the rain.

**The End**

**Well, once again, thanks to all you guys for your reviews! For those interested, I will be posting in a week or so a new fic. It'll be Shadow-centric, but will have other Sonic characters in it. It'll have lots of allusions to the ARK, Maria, and this fanfic in general and will contain an original bad guy from this fic and the adult version of the boy, the Commander. It will be called The Antecedent. I hope you guys check it out! **

**Again, thanks for all the love! God bless!**

**Allendra**


End file.
